No passado
by vitanuova
Summary: Uma aventura com personagens de Fringe, ambientada no século XIX. Investigação conduzida pelo trio,com Charlie Francis, John Scott e Lincoln Lee no elenco.
1. O filho pródigo

Inspirada nas personagens criadas por J.J. Abrams e equipe , portanto não me pertencem. As histórias são apenas diversão, não têm fins lucrativos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Experiência<strong>_ - A presente história é uma grande liberdade com Fringe: ambientar algumas personagens na Boston do século XIX. O motivo é fazer algo bem diferente, e de quebra adoro imaginar Olivia & Cia com trajes de época. Se os leitores gostarem, continuarei.

* * *

><p>I.<p>

Naquela manhã ensolarada do verão de 1884, Peter Bishop se deslocava do porto para a casa da família sem nenhum entusiasmo. Do banco do landau, olhava as mudanças ocorridas na cidade. Era movido apenas pela curiosidade. Sua mente era particularmente atraída pelo progresso e pelos avanços da ciência.

Depois de uma ausência de oito anos, retornava à propriedade familiar com o único objetivo de tomar posse da herança materna. A ideia de rever o pai lhe causava uma grande contrariedade. Se não fossem as necessidades financeiras, provavelmente nunca mais voltaria aos Estados Unidos, principalmente a Boston, cidade que, para ele, sempre estaria associada à memória de sua mãe.

A verdade é que adorava a Europa. Lá, ele se sentia mais livre e autêntico. Circulara por toda a parte, mas Paris se tornara o seu verdadeiro lar. Tinha um pequeno apartamento na Rive Gauche, onde tivera a possibilidade de desfrutar do melhor da vida boêmia parisiense. Lamentavelmente, nem tudo era tão pitoresco em sua vida. Convivera com muita gente de moral duvidosa e usara muitas artimanhas questionáveis para sobreviver. O fato é que agora precisava muito de dinheiro para retornar à sua velha rotina, que consistia precisamente em não ter rotina. Gostava do nomadismo de sua existência.

Outro elemento pouco respeitável em sua biografia era a sua vida amorosa: numerosa, intensa, mas pouco duradoura. Era muito bem sucedido com as mulheres, de diferentes faixas etárias e classes sociais. Não tinha exatamente um tipo de beleza definido. Não costumava desperdiçar as oportunidades. Os relacionamentos não duravam muito, mas conseguira conservar algumas "amizades", a maioria de damas casadas.

A verdade é que era um homem jovem e bonito. Bastante alto, esbelto, com cabelos e uma barba curta de cor castanha e belos olhos, seu ponto forte. Possuía cativantes olhos azuis. Aqueles olhos que poderiam pertencer a um príncipe ou poeta, ironicamente pertenciam a um trapaceiro. Mas quem olhasse para ele nunca adivinharia. Peter Bishop tinha consciência de que agradava às mulheres sem esforço.

Era invariavelmente cortês com as pessoas. Seu encanto pessoal era difícil de resistir pois tinha a aparência e os modos distintos de um cavalheiro. Assim havia sido educado. Sua mãe se empenhara pessoalmente em sua formação, mas, infelizmente, falecera sem concluir a tarefa. Ele se fizera sozinho. Hoje, sabia transitar entre a luz e as sombras com uma desenvoltura desconcertante.

Recebera uma carta da Senhora Sharp, prima distante de sua mãe. O conteúdo era bastante desagradável. Nela, a velha parenta o exortava a retornar, tomar posse de sua herança e assumir a responsabilidade sobre o pai, agora envelhecido e debilitado. Tudo o que ele mais desejava no mundo era colocar o máximo de distância entre ele e Walter. Mas lamentavelmente parecia não haver escapatória.

O landau chegara a Louisburg Square**. **A enorme casa branca, criação de Charles Bulfinch, estava do mesmo jeito que ele deixara anos antes. Era um palacete de estilo neoclássico, construído para seus avós paternos.

O velho Partridge, o mordomo veio ao seu encontro. Desde a infância de Peter ele tinha a mesma aparência. Era muito discreto e convencional.

-Senhor...- ele saudou formalmente.

Peter estendeu a mão direita e cumprimentou o velho criado com vigor. Notou que ele parecia um pouco escandalizado.

-Onde está Walter?

-O Doutor Bishop está tomando chá com a Sra. Sharp e sua jovem protegida.

A expressão de Peter era irônica. Não conseguia imaginar Nina Sharp tendo vínculos com ninguém, muito menos com pessoas jovens. Ela não era um tipo maternal.

-A Sra. Sharp tem uma protegida, Partridge? Não sabia que ela era dada à filantropia.

Partridge pareceu embaraçado com o comentário do jovem patrão.

-Não senhor. A jovem a quem me refiro é protegida do senhor seu pai.

Peter ficou surpreso. O pai nunca gostara de interagir socialmente. Constantemente dizia que não saberia o que fazer se tivesse tido filhas. Achava as mulheres imprevisíveis e trabalhosas. Aquela mudança no comportamento de Walter o chocou. Foi muito incisivo na próxima pergunta.

-Quantos anos tem a moça?

-Bem, eu não sei exatamente. Mas ela deve ser um pouco mais jovem que o senhor.-respondeu o mordomo com tranquilidade. Aparentemente não estava acompanhando a linha de raciocínio de Peter Bishop.

Uma garota protegida de seu pai. Seria talvez uma aventureira em busca de um casamento rico com um homem senil? Walter tinha muito dinheiro. Talvez a insistência da Sra. Sharp para que ele retornasse fosse motivada pelo relacionamento de Walter com a tal moça.

Por outro lado, o destino do pai não era assunto seu. Se Walter resolvesse casar com a tal pupila, seria até melhor, pois o desobrigaria de qualquer compromisso para com ele. Sim, tudo tinha um lado bom. Agora só faltava conhecer a tal garota, tratá-la bem e observá-la como sua potencial madrasta.


	2. Reencontro

II.

Walter Bishop e as convidadas estavam sentados no pequeno roseiral que a mãe cultivara em sua infância. Elizabeth Bishop amava flores, as rosas em especial. O jardim de rosas ficava na parte lateral da casa, perto de uma varanda. Quem o viu primeiro foi o pai. Levantou-se de seu lugar, emocionado. Ficou olhando Peter se aproximar sem perder um único movimento. Mas parecia não ter forças ou coragem de dar o primeiro passo.

Peter chegou perto o suficiente para um aperto de mão. Fitou o pai atentamente: não parecia doente e nem envelhecido como o imaginara. Aparentava saúde e boa disposição de espírito. Aquilo era meio indecente aos olhos do filho, que intimamente esperara um ar mais contrito.

-Como tem passado...Walter?

-Filho...

A expressão de Nina Sharp deixava entrever seu desagrado. Uma sobrancelha ligeiramente alçada. Mas ela não disse nada. Estava envelhecida. Usava um vestido de seda cor de vinho que combinava com o tom artificial de seu cabelo, preso num complicado penteado onde estavam misturados bandós postiços. A expressão era grave, bem na linha da carta que ela lhe enviara.

Walter Bishop ignorou a frieza educada do filho e atraiu-o para um caloroso abraço. Nunca tinha sido um homem convencional. Peter não teve outro remédio senão se deixar envolver pelos braços do pai. Retribuiu com um tapinha desanimado nas costas, mas Walter não pareceu tomar conhecimento. Estava muito feliz.

Quando se separaram, afagou a face de Peter, como fazia em sua infância. Foi aí que Peter olhou por cima do ombro do pai e notou a moça. Era bem jovem, não devia ter mais que vinte anos. Usava um vestido branco de verão. Apesar de ser muito bonita, Peter imaginara coisa muito diferente. Era só uma jovenzinha.

Nina Sharp aguardava, impávida.

-Senhora Sharp, como está?

Ele beijou a mão que ela lhe estendia. O outro braço tinha uma aparência estranha, parecia meio inerte. Ela inclinou a cabeça.

-Muito bem, Peter. E você?

Os olhos dele cintilaram, ele mentiu com muita facilidade.

-Perfeitamente. –seus olhos estavam detidos na garota.

Nina Sharp percebeu e fez as apresentações.

-Peter, esta é Rachel Dunham. Rachel, este é Peter, o filho único do Doutor Bishop.

Peter se adiantou e apertou a mão que ela lhe estendia. Ela baixou os olhos. Pensando melhor, não devia passar dos dezoito anos. Era loura, não muito alta, mas tinha um corpo perfeito que não podia ser disfarçado pelas rendas e babados do traje que usava. O corpo já tinha curvas e ela sabia bem disso. Presa ao cinto, uma rosa chá. Toda ela evocava uma atmosfera primaveril, cheia de uma ingenuidade picante. Não era exatamente o tipo que atraía Peter. Ela era do tipo que levava os incautos a se meterem em confusões. Mas por outro lado, ele não era nenhum tolo e sempre era uma distração naquela cidade tão conservadora.

-Senhorita Dunham, é um prazer conhecê-la.-a voz saiu grave, sedutora; acompanhada de um sorriso cativante.

Ela corou novamente, com maior intensidade. Mantinha os olhos baixos, mas não perdia um único movimento dele.

Walter estava deliciado com o efeito que o filho causara na garota. Foi logo explicando:

-Rachel é irmã da minha pupila, Olivia. Você irá conhecê-la em breve. Trata-se de uma jovem extraordinária. Possui habilidades notáveis e uma mente brilhante. Que memória surpreendente! Sem falar no interesse pelas ciências...

Partridge se equivocara, aquela era a irmã. Peter mal disfarçou o seu enfado. A tal Olivia devia ser feia como a pobreza. Quem iria se prestar a ser discípula de Walter se não fosse tão esquisita como ele mesmo? Errara em suas conjecturas. Era quase certo que Walter não iria se casar com nenhuma das moças Dunham. O interesse na jovem era mais uma de suas extravagâncias. Aliás, esse tipo de gente não significava muita coisa para a alta sociedade bostoniana, tão apegada às tradições e, consequentemente, tão cheia de preconceitos. Mas Walter era o avesso de tudo isso, por isso era apenas tolerado e não bem quisto.

Nina Sharp olhava para ele com severidade. O olhar abarcava a garota também, que tomava o seu chá mas não o perdia de vista. Esses olhares de esguelha geralmente eram sinal de dissimulação. Era preciso tomar cuidado, não queria se meter em escândalos com donzelas precoces. Casamento não fazia parte do seu estilo de vida. Ainda mais com moças pobres. Peter não era do tipo que perdia a cabeça com facilidade.

O pai o contemplava, embevecido. Com a mesma expressão orgulhosa que sempre tivera ao olhar para ele. Agia como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se os oito anos de exílio voluntário do filho nada significassem. Peter estava ali, era só o que importava. O jovem não se sentia animado. A permanência em Boston prometia ser um tormento. Walter tentou motivá-lo:

-Espere só para conhecer Olivia. Tenho certeza que ficará impressionado com seus dotes intelectuais. Vai adorá-la. Tenho absoluta certeza...

Peter nunca se deixara entusiasmar por dotes intelectuais de mulheres. Preferiu não responder para ver ser Walter esquecia o assunto. Bebeu um grande gole do chá que a menina Dunham lhe servira e fingiu estar entretido com a visão do roseiral.


	3. Conversas esclarecedoras

III.

Peter se preparava para o jantar. Havia sido instalado no grande quarto de carvalho que pertencera a seu avô. As cortinas e estofados em tons de terra eram novos; nas paredes velhos quadros a óleo, representando cenas de caça. O papel de parede também era de aplicação recente. Walter tinha se preparado para receber o filho com todo o conforto.

O criado designado para servi-lo era um sobrinho do velho Partridge, Ned. Ele e Peter se conheciam desde pequenos. Na infância era conhecido por sua língua solta. Foi graças a ele que tomou pé da situação.

-Quem são essas moças, Ned?

-As senhoritas Dunham são netas de irlandeses, gente que foi obrigada a imigrar por causa da Grande Fome. São órfãs, não possuem dinheiro. Foram criadas por uma tia materna. Como se diz por aqui, não têm onde cair mortas.

-Como vieram parar aqui?

Ned abaixou a voz, como se alguém pudesse escutá-lo.

-Elas eram muito maltratadas pelo padrasto, sobretudo a Senhorita Olivia, que é a mais velha e o enfrentava. Seu pai ajudou a colocar o homem na cadeia, com essas coisas da ciência. Bem, eu não entendo direito disso. O senhor que é estudado deve saber melhor. A Senhorita Olivia é geniosa e não leva desaforo para casa. Seu pai ficou sabendo das dificuldades e passou a ajudá-las, assim como a Senhora Sharp

Peter teve vontade de rir. Quanto mais escutava sobre a discípula de seu pai, mais achava as informações disparatadas.

-Geniosa?

-Sim, senhor. Ela é teimosa como o diabo. Sabe como é o temperamento irlandês. Só faz o que quer e não liga muito para o que os outros pensam.

-Como assim?

Ned se sentiu incentivado, foi contando tudo o que sabia.

-A Sra. Sharp quer casá-la com um viúvo, John Scott. Não é de uma família das mais antigas, mas é conceituado e é bastante rico. E tem uma bela figura.

O nome não era estranho.

-John Scott... o nome é familiar.

-O senhor o conheceu na infância. Ele é uns cinco ou seis anos mais velho que o senhor. É louro, grandalhão e, que ninguém nos ouça - ele se acha irresistível.

-Mas como uma moça pobre, que não deve ser nenhuma beleza, pode hesitar diante de um casamento tão bom?

O valete ficou espantado.

-A Senhorita Olivia não é nada feia. Por que achou isso?

O comentário não pareceu convincente. Não ser feia é muito diferente de ser bonita. Além do mais Ned era um criado, e sendo assim eles provavelmente não tinham a mesma concepção de beleza. Desconversou.

-Já estou ficando curioso. Todos falam demais dessa moça e até agora nem sinal dela. Onde ela está?

-A Senhorita Dunham passa muitas horas no grande laboratório do patrão.

-Walter ainda possui o laboratório?

-Sim, senhor.

Sua expressão era incrédula. Walter atraía gente louca. Não havia outra explicação.

-E o que ela faz lá, afinal?

O criado teve um gesto evasivo.

-Acho que estuda, faz experiências. Todos dizem que ela é muito culta e inteligente.

-Inteligente?

-O velho patrão diz que ela é 'excepcional'.

Peter balançou a cabeça, com incredulidade. Excepcionalmente feia ou pedante? Quem sabe as duas coisas combinadas? Não podia negar, porém, que estava curioso.

* * *

><p>Jantaram só os três. Rachel Dunham havia voltado para a casa da tia, provavelmente por obra de Nina Sharp. Peter tinha certeza que a parenta percebera o jeito com que a garota o olhava.<p>

Após a sobremesa, previsivelmente, Walter se recolheu. Em meio ao café e aos licores, houve um silêncio cerimonioso. Foi a oportunidade de Nina entrar direto no assunto. Não se deu ao trabalho de fazer rodeios.

-Peter, precisamos conversar sobre o seu futuro. Não podemos contar com seu pai, ele é um homem brilhante, mas nada prático.

Ele esperava, armado de paciência, tentando não demonstrar o enfado que sentia. Estava há algumas horas em Boston e já se sentia morrer de tédio.

-Bem, sou todo ouvidos.

-Com a herança de Elizabeth, você ficará bem. Mas até onde eu o conheço, seu estilo de vida atual demanda muito dinheiro. Seu pai está ainda saudável. Pode demorar muito para você herdar a fortuna da família em sua totalidade.

-E que tipo de investimento me sugere?

Ela respondeu com tal franqueza que ele achou que não havia entendido bem, no primeiro momento. Mas era aquilo, sim. Ela era uma mulher bem rude quando queria.

-Sugiro Amanda Jessup, Amy para os íntimos.

-Não sei se entendi bem. A Senhorita Jessup pretende sociedade em alguma empresa?- o tom escondia uma fina ironia, que não escapou a Nina Sharp.

-Falo de casamento, meu caro. A jovem Jessup é uma grande herdeira, de ótima família. E você é o noivo ideal para ela.

Ao contrário do que se poderia esperar, Peter não se mostrou escandalizado. Porém, respondeu com a costumeira frieza:

-Agradeço o interesse pelo meu futuro, mas casamento é um passo muito sério. Prefiro observar, avaliar, antes de estabelecer qualquer compromisso com quem quer que seja.

Ela condescendeu com o olhar, mas não deixou de replicar;

-Tem razão, mas cuidado para não demorar demais. Um partido como Amy Jessup não vai ficar disponível eternamente. Você conta com uma coisa a seu favor: sua origem. Sua mãe é descendente dos Lawrence, uma das famílias mais antigas de Boston. Suas origens remontam aos fundadores. Seu pai não possui uma árvore genealógica tão tradicional, mas vem de boa família e é muito rico.

Peter sabia de tudo isso, só que passara tantos anos fora, que deixara de levar essas coisas em consideração. E para falar a verdade, não dava a menor importância a nada disso. Não era esnobe. Queria ter dinheiro para ser livre e independente, mais nada.

- E além do mais, você é muito bonito, Peter. Você viu o jeito da Dunham mais moça na hora do chá.

Ele sorriu com a lisonja. Realmente vira. Peter Bishop estava longe de ser um típico cavalheiro, ainda que tivesse todas as aparências de um.

Nina ficou de pé, ele acompanhou-a até o vestíbulo, ajudou-a a colocar o agasalho e levou-a até a berlinda.

-Boa noite, Peter. Espero apresentá-lo em breve a Amy. Ela é perfeita para você.

-Será um imenso prazer.- a voz soou polida, mas não entusiasmada.


	4. A desconhecida

IV.

Encontrou-se com Walter logo pela manhã. Era algo que gostaria de evitar. Não encontrava motivação em conversar ou fazer qualquer coisa na companhia do pai. Recebeu o convite para ir ao velho laboratório com pouco entusiasmo. Contudo, Walter não pareceu notar sua má vontade. Sentindo que não havia jeito, Peter resignou-se ante a perspectiva de passar algum tempo com o pai. Escaparia na primeira oportunidade, sob qualquer pretexto.

No landau, os dois pouco se falaram. Walter lia umas anotações. Ocasionalmente resmungava. Peter olhava pela janela o belo dia que começava. As saudades de Paris eram prementes. O Bois de Boulogne deveria estar lindo. Mas Paris não iria desaparecer e, em breve, Peter Bishop estaria de volta.

Chegaram ao prédio. Peter lembrava do lugar com bastante nitidez. Estava vazio, só um porteiro e dois empregados encarregados da limpeza. As bancadas estavam limpas e bem conservadas. Walter sempre adorara a medicina e a química.

-Dorsey, onde está a Senhorita Olivia?

-Ainda não chegou, patrão.

-Estou louco para apresentar vocês.

Peter fez um muxoxo de pouco caso. Não sabia ao certo a razão da insistência do pai em colocá-los um diante do outro.

-Walter, vou dar uma volta. Talvez vá até ao Boston Common. Quer que eu passe aqui para levá-lo para o almoço?

-Oh, sim, filho. O _New England_ tem uma torta de morangos divina. Aliás, as melhores sobremesas da cidade estão ali.

-Combinado. estarei aqui ao meio-dia.

Sem mais demora, Peter saiu aliviado.

Resolveu ir à pé. Na calçada estacou para olhar um cupê, que parara um pouco à frente. Dele saltou uma mulher. Era loura, alta e esguia. Vestia um traje preto de gorgorão, orlado de branco. Um pequeno chapéu negro emoldurava seu rosto perfeito. Branca, com a pele aveludada e um leve rosado tingindo as faces. Os olhos verdes eram sombreados por longos cílios. Uma beleza. Ela parou um instante perto dele. O tempo justo para que ele pudesse devorá-la com o olhar. Mas ela foi adiante e a única coisa que durou um pouco mais foi o perfume. Desapareceu entre os passantes. Peter se arrependeu por não tê-la seguido.

* * *

><p>O almoço transcorreu bem. Walter era um <em>gourme<em>t e o assunto foi comida do início ao fim. Até que foi bem agradável, nenhuma recordação ou assunto pessoal. Na saída encontraram um grupo de pessoas que adentrava ao restaurante. Entre elas, Nina Sharp. Ela ficou radiante. Não era pessoa de perder uma boa oportunidade. Fez questão de apresentar Peter Bishop a Ephraim Jessup e sua adorável filha, Amy.

Uma moça bonita, Peter reconheceu. Era pequena, morena e bem proporcionada. Ela o olhou de forma langorosa. Pelo jeito Nina Sharp já a colocara a par de seus planos matrimoniais. Nina fez questão de lembrá-los:

-No sábado haverá um baile em minha casa. Será bastante divertido.

Walter retrucou com uma sinceridade desconcertante.

-Não temos mais idade para bailes, cara Nina.

-Pense em Peter. Ele veio da Europa, está acostumado a distrações.

-Se ele fizer questão...

Despediram-se. Amy Jessup virou levemente a cabeça para olhá-lo com aprovação. Depois foi avançando pelo saguão do restaurante, muito graciosa em seu vestido azul. Boston prometia. Peter teria preferido ser seduzido pela desconhecida que encontrara de manhã. Uma criatura como aquela provavelmente era casada. Percebeu que o pai estava falando alguma coisa.

-Como disse, Walter?

-Pelo menos a nossa querida Olivia poderá ir ao baile. Preciso convencê-la. Ela não é muito afeita à vida social.

Peter teve um sorriso debochado. Um dos muitos desde que ouvira falar dela.

-É mesmo? Deve ser uma criatura notável...

-É uma beleza, Peter. Mas não gosta muito de enfeites ou de roupas chamativas.

-Walter, o que acha da Senhorita Jessup?

-É bonitinha, mas não tem muita personalidade. Nunca a ouvi dizer nada de relevante ou útil. O pai é riquíssimo, mas é um dos homens mais tediosos que já conheci. A menina parece ter herdado essa característica paterna.

Apesar da excentricidade de Walter, Peter estava inclinado a concordar com ele. Poderia apostar que a avaliação dos Jessup estava correta. Não confiava em Nina Sharp, muito menos como casamenteira. E por sinal, quem estava pensando em casamento? Ser solteiro era uma das coisas que Peter mais prezava em seu atual estado. E nesse aspecto era escrupuloso: crescera com pais que não se entendiam. Casamento era coisa complicada, merecia ser tratado com maior seriedade.


	5. No baile

V.

Rachel Dunham suspirava de inveja. A irmã estava experimentando um vestido lindo, para ir ao baile da Senhora Sharp. Infelizmente a jovem Rachel não estava incluída no convite. A velha senhora era partidária da ofensiva gradual: primeiro casar Olivia, a irmã mais velha; depois Rachel teria sua hora, colhendo inclusive os benefícios de um bom casamento realizado pela irmã.

O mais triste para Rachel era a falta de entusiasmo da irmã diante das roupas luxuosas.

-Rosa não, Sra. Sharp. Eu não uso. Não me sinto à vontade. –o tom de Olivia era suave mas categórico.

Nina Sharp desviou o olhar, para não aniquilá-la. Olivia era uma moça muito difícil de contentar. Se fosse o dinheiro dela, a Sra. Sharp compraria o mais romântico vestido, com uma cauda de babados, recamado de laços de cetim e rosado como os dedos de Aurora e a obrigaria a usar. Mas era Walter Bishop quem estava pagando todas as despesas da moça, então ela teria o direito de escolher. Olivia era irritante, sobretudo quando se tratava de roupas. Tinha uma preferência marcante por cores escuras, notadamente o preto. Não gostava de enfeites, nem de nada que parecesse excessivamente feminino. Na ânsia de se esconder, acabava sendo diferente das outras moças e chamava a atenção dos homens, mesmo sem querer. Porém, se continuasse desse jeito acabaria ficando uma solteirona e seria obrigada a trabalhar como preceptora ou governanta para ganhar a vida.

A modista trouxe uma outra peça. Finalmente Nina Sharp conseguiu vislumbrar algum interesse no rosto da jovem. Amy Jessup jamais se interessaria por um vestido daqueles -mais apropriado a uma mulher casada - mas ao menos não era preto nem cinza escuro.

* * *

><p>Peter Bishop estava pronto para enfrentar o baile de Nina Sharp, que prometia ser tedioso. Envergava sua casaca com elegância. Walter odiava bailes, mas intimamente estava ansioso para que o filho conhecesse a sua jovem pupila. Essa amável perspectiva, junto com a certeza de um variado bufê de doces o encorajaram a vestir a roupa de gala e comparecer ao evento.<p>

Quando os dois se acomodaram dentro do landau, Peter perguntou como quem não quer nada:

-A tal garota, aspirante a cientista, vai com quem?

Walter deu um sorriso enigmático.

-Ela vai estar lá, não se preocupe.

Peter ficou intimamente indignado. Não se conteve e respondeu venenosamente:

-Quem está preocupado? Eu nem a conheço. Só perguntei por curiosidade.

O pai ignorou o rompante, permanecendo silencioso durante todo o trajeto.

* * *

><p>O palacete de Nina Sharp estava todo iluminado. Era uma construção imponente, cercada por um imenso parque. A anfitriã estava vestida de roxo e aos olhos de Peter parecia assustadora. A primeira coisa que fez foi dar o braço a Peter e aproximá-lo da bela Jessup.<p>

Dentro de um vestido de tafetá branco, enfeitado com pequenos buquês de rosas, ela estava realmente encantadora. Vários cavalheiros a cercavam, tentando um espaço em seu carnê de baile. O branco assentava-lhe às mil maravilhas. Sob pretexto da insistência da Sra. Sharp ela concedeu uma dança a Peter. E ele nem gostava tanto assim de dançar. Precisava ter cuidado com Nina Sharp ou acabaria casado contra a própria vontade.

De repente, percebeu que os postiços ruivos da dona da casa tremiam de indignação. Olhou na mesma direção e então teve a grata surpresa de vê-la. A moça que vira descer da carruagem nas imediações do laboratório de Walter.

Estava ainda mais linda em traje de noite. O vestido era de veludo verde escuro, combinando perfeitamente com a cor dos olhos. O corte era simples, mas os ombros perfeitos e o pescoço alvo se destacavam. Os cabelos louros estavam presos , mas algumas madeixas tinham sido deixadas em liberdade, o que conferia ao conjunto um ar de romântico desalinho. Não trazia joias, apenas luvas que encobriam seu antebraço e um velho leque de madrepérola.

Como por encanto dois homens se aproximaram, como que surgidos do nada: um era louro, forte, com um aspecto mais maduro; o outro era bem jovem, com um rostoainda juvenil, mas de belo porte , com magníficos olhos azuis.

Nina Sharp sibilou:

-Aí está, Peter. A tão falada Olivia Dunham e seus admiradores fiéis: John Scott e Lincoln Lee.

Peter Bishop não teve palavras. Aquela mulher linda era a menina pobre, filha de irlandeses, enamorada da ciência... Nunca imaginaria. Agora entendia as palavras de Ned Partridge. De feia ela não tinha nada. Sorriu para si mesmo. Teve um sobressalto ao perceber que Walter estava a seu lado, não saberia dizer há quanto tempo.

-Sabia que você iria apreciá-la. Venha filho, deixe-me apresentá-los. Eu tomei a liberdade de reservar duas valsas e o **_cotillon_** para você.

Peter quase teve um ataque. O rosto ficou vermelho. Mas eles já estavam perto da garota e dos dois homens.

-Olivia, querida. Este é meu filho, Peter.

Ele já estava recomposto. Não iria passar vexame na frente dos outros dois. Era um cidadão do mundo, morara em Londres e Paris. Estendeu a mão para pegar a dela e fez um rosto simpático:

-É um prazer, Senhorita Dunham.

Ela respondeu simplesmente:

-Como vai, Senhor Bishop?

Ele não soube mais o que dizer. De algum modo adivinhava que o velho charme não iria funcionar com ela. Aquela mulher era algo de especial, imprevisto.


	6. No baile 2

VI.

Antes que Peter tivesse tempo de responder, John Scott foi conduzindo Olivia para o salão de danças. Aos outros três homens só restou assistir a hábil manobra. Peter lembrou novamente de Ned. O criado tinha razão, o tipo era alto, forte, vistoso e ... enfatuado.

Era grandalhão, tinha as costas avantajadas. Os três se puseram a apreciar a dança do casal: Olivia estava séria, enquanto ele falava com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Sim, Ned Partridge acertara: John Scott se julgava o máximo.

Linconl Lee acompanhava, maravilhado, os movimentos de Olivia. Parecia ser um bom rapaz. Peter sabia que o pai o estava observando e resolveu sair dali, a próxima dança era com a Jessup. Não iria perder tempo contemplando a protegida de Walter enquanto uma das mulheres mais ricas de Boston estava interessada nele.

Dançou com Amy e teve que dar o braço a torcer: Walter estava certo. Apesar de bonita e elegante, a moça era fraca de conversação, limitando-se, na maioria das vezes, a concordar com um sorriso fixo ou, no máximo afetar uma expressão interrogativa. Não ia além disso. Assim que a dança acabou, Peter entregou-a cortesmente a um cavalheiro de bigodes. Era um alívio ter cumprido aquela obrigação social. Com certeza o sujeito que o substituíra devia achá-la uma deusa.

Teve uma sensação de calor sob a pele quando notou que Walter e Olivia vinham em sua direção. Walter estava radiante. O sorriso em sua boca era rasgado.

-Filho, está na hora de sua dança com a nossa querida Olivia.

A moça deu um sorriso discreto. Ele enlaçou sua cintura e sentiu o delicado toque de suas mãos enluvadas em seu corpo. Não disseram nada enquanto valsavam. Ele sentia o perfume que ela exalava. Aquela cheiro suave, com uma nota de baunilha. O mesmo que ele sentira quando saía do laboratório. Reparou também nos cabelos longos e muito claros. Era surpreendente que uma garota linda assim ainda estivesse solteira, mesmo sendo pobre. A música terminou. Ele perguntou traquilamente:

-Com quem dança a próxima, doçura?

Ela levantou os olhos verdes. Eles faiscavam de irritação. Rebateu imediatamente. Falou baixo, para que só ele ouvisse, mas o tom foi direto, para que ele sentisse que não estava agradando.

-Não me responsabilizo com o que pode vir a acontecer se me chamar novamente de "doçura", Senhor Bishop.

E foi andando em direção à varanda. Ele a seguiu, desconcertado.

-Desculpe-me. Mas não respondeu à minha pergunta e, creio que o cavalheiro a quem prometeu ...

-Não prometi nada a ninguém, Bishop. Não gosto de dançar. Concedi uma dança ao Scott e outra ao Lee para que parassem de insistir. Aceitei dançar com o senhor por causa de Walter. Mas não venha me tratar como uma dessas tolinhas de coração ingênuo com quem está acostumado.

Finalmente ele estava se divertindo. Olivia tinha as maçãs do rosto rosadas e o encarava com firmeza, sem preocupação de estar sendo incisiva ou grosseira. Ele apreciava isso. Sempre desprezara bajuladores. Resolveu irritá-la um pouco mais.

-Não se zangue, doçu... Mil perdões, vou tomar cuidado com o que digo... senhorita Dunham. Posso saber quais são seus interesses? Walter a tem em alta conta, não poupa elogios à sua capacidade e inteligência.

Olivia olhou-o de soslaio, como que desejando sondá-lo. Ele parecia ser do tipo cínico, mas quando falava, os olhos azuis pareciam irradiar interesse, sinceridade. Isso a confundia.

-Não acredito em seu interesse. E não suporto ser tratada de forma condescendente, Bishop.

Ele não resistiu:

-Vejo que já tem um certo grau de intimidade para comigo...Senhorita Dunham.

-Não vejo por que fazer cerimônia com o senhor. Não é muito mais velho do que eu e nem um modelo de boas maneiras. Sei muito bem o que andou aprontando enquanto perambulava pela Europa, gastando dinheiro. É um trapaceiro e um mulherengo...

Peter estava surpreso com tanta agressividade e com a liberdade dela para com ele. Aquela garota era geniosa. Ele gostava disso. Para ser bem franco ele gostava de muita coisa nela.

-Tem razão. Mas ainda não respondeu às minhas perguntas.

-Gosto de ciências em geral. Tudo o que sei de química aprendi com seu pai. Acredito que no futuro as ciências terão um grande destaque na solução de crimes.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Tem interesse por investigações criminais?

-Sim. O Senhor Lee trabalha para a polícia de Boston e já me ensinou muita coisa.

-Entendo. Mas não acha uma ocupação estranha para uma jovem senhora?

-Não acho, não. Para ser bem franca, também não me preocupo muito com o que os outros acham.

Peter Bishop deu um sorriso impenetrável e concluiu:

-Doçura, você é quem sabe.

Antes que ela pudesse retrucar, notou que Walter se aproximava trazendo Nina Sharp pelo braço. Os dois ficaram calados.

-Peter, talvez fosse bom circular por aí, para rever antigos conhecidos e travar novas amizades.

Walter atalhou o discurso de Nina e avisou:

-Eles vão dançar o **_cotillon_**, já está quase na hora.

Nina Sharp sibilou ferozmente encarando a jovem:

-Acho que Olivia dançou mais nessa noite do que nos últimos seis meses.

Olivia ia retrucar, mas Peter foi levando-a em direção ao salão. Passaram por John Scott, que não ficou nada satisfeito com o que viu.


	7. Convite

VII.

A última dança de Olivia foi com o jovem inspetor de polícia Lincoln Lee. A profissão do rapaz não era bem vista pela alta sociedade bostoniana, porém sua família era proeminente e possuía avultadas posses. O pai era um jurista famoso e a mãe uma grande dama. A escolha de Lincoln Lee parecera absurda, mas ninguém ousaria se pronunciar. Tal como Olivia, ele era dono de sua vontade, não tinha o hábito de se curvar às aparências.

Peter percebeu de imediato que os dois interagiam bem. Ela não aparentava contrariedade, como quando estava perto de John Scott, nem ficava na defensiva como fazia com ele próprio. Olivia sorria abertamente, sem reservas para Lincoln Lee e isso o contrariava um pouco. Walter parecia muito entusiasmado com a afinidade do casal:

-A nossa querida Olivia aprecia muito o jovem Lee. Formam um casal magnífico.

Peter levantou a sobrancelha, surpreso. Achara que Walter pretendia jogá-lo em cima da protegida.

-O que foi, filho?

-Não entendo você, Walter...

O pai olhou-o atentamente, depois fez um ar de entendimento:

-Entendeu tudo errado Peter. Sei bem que Olivia não é o tipo de moça que você aprecia. É pobre, inexperiente. Achei que, como ela é quase uma filha para mim, vocês seriam algo como irmãos. Gostaria que você me ajudasse a cuidar dela. Antes que Peter pudesse abrir a boca, Nina Sharp se aproximou na companhia de Ephraim Jessup e de James Cox.

-Walter e Peter, nosso caro amigo Cox acabou de nos convidar para um fim de semana na casa de Quincy. Promete ser muito divertido.

Peter e Walter se entreolharam, discretamente. James Cox era tudo, menos divertido.

Walter iniciou a evasiva:

-Meu caro James, receio não ser possível. Convidei minha pupila para passar o fim de semana em minha casa.

Peter confirmou a mentira:

-É verdade. A moça vai ficar muito decepcionada.

Amy Jessup e a Senhora Cox se aproximaram do grupo:

-Quem vai ficar decepcionada?

James Cox explicou à esposa:

-Trata-se da protegida de Bishop, cara Virginia . Eles não vão poder estar conosco, pois a convidaram para o final de semana.

Amy Jessup deu um olhar cheio de entendimento à Senhora Cox.

-Falarei com ela. Pode ser adiado. – disse Nina Sharp.

-Não posso decepcionar a jovem, Nina. – reiterou Walter.

Virginia Cox resolveu o impasse com facilidade. Apesar de ser uma das pessoas mais esnobes de Boston, venceu sua resistência natural e convidou, em nome da causa de Amy Jessup.

-Podem trazê-la com vocês. Será um prazer recebê-los em nossa casa. É apenas um pequeno grupo de amigos.

Neste exato momento Lincoln e Olivia se juntaram a eles. Todos a olharam, mas ela não se deu conta do motivo. Antes que ela pusesse tudo a perder, Peter segurou-a pelo braço e foi se despedindo.

-Senhorita Dunham, eu e Walter vamos levá-la para casa.

Lincoln Lee ia esboçar um protesto, mas acabou ficando calado. Ela viera com ele e sua mãe. O mais apropriado seria que ela voltasse do mesmo modo.

Olivia estava um pouco confusa, sentia que ali algo lhe escapava. Mas como não gostava de bailes, não criou caso. Na saída, John Scott fez-lhe um rasgado cumprimento. Ela respondeu com um pouco perceptível movimento de cabeça. Ele notou que ela era levada pelo braço por Peter Bishop. Aquilo o desagradou. Como se ter que aturar Lee não fosse o suficiente.

* * *

><p>-Vocês dois estão brincando? Não vou passar nem um dia na casa dos Cox. São extremamente esnobes, todos sabem.<p>

-Agora não há mais jeito, cara Olivia.

Peter continuava em silêncio. Ela olhou para ele de forma inquisitiva.

-Walter tem razão. Não há como escapar sem parecer grosseiro. Seu amigo Lee provavelmente estará lá. Talvez acabe sendo divertido.

-Não vou ficar à vontade, Walter. Não tenho maneiras sofisticadas, nem roupas elegantes. Vou me sentir um peixe fora d'água.

-Tolice. Compraremos algumas roupas e quanto às maneiras, não se preocupe, as suas são perfeitas. É inteligente, culta e tem personalidade. É muito superior àquela mosca morta da Amy Jessup.

Olivia ficou muda de vergonha. Não estava acostumada a ser elogiada diante de Peter Bishop.

Para surpresa de todos, ele se expressou com bastante propriedade;

-Você tem muita personalidade, Olivia. Até eu, que quase não a conheço, posso perceber isso. Não precisa se preocupar, se não tivesse qualidades que a fizessem brilhar em sociedade, o Scott não a estaria cortejando.

No interior mal iluminado da carruagem, Olivia se sentiu corar violentamente.

-Nunca incentivei o Senhor Scott.

-Dá para notar que não, mas ele parece... obstinado.

Walter deu uma risada.

-Olivia não combina com esse homem. Se ela um dia resolver casar, tenho certeza de que encontrará coisa melhor.

Foi a vez de Peter ficar mudo. A partir daí, o trajeto foi feito em silêncio.


	8. Cumplicidade

VIII.

Durante aqueles dias que antecederam o final de semana com os Cox, Peter teve a agradável surpresa de se tornar, rapidamente, próximo de Olivia. Ela realmente possuía qualidades diferentes das normalmente encontradas nas moças de sua idade. Não ligava para moda, era muito simples. Apesar de bonita, usava roupas sóbrias e sem grandes enfeites.

Era uma leitora voraz, inclusive de obras científicas, sabia defender suas próprias ideias e tinha uma memória prodigiosa. Peter era obrigado a reconhecer que Walter não exagerara em nada do que dissera a respeito dela. Olivia era mesmo excepcional.

Naquela tarde de quinta-feira, o inspetor Lee consultava Walter sobre alguns assassinatos que permaneciam em aberto. A jovem ouvia tudo atentamente, mas, com sua modéstia natural, receava se intrometer. Esse pudor de Olivia era cativante. Peter não conseguiu se conter e perguntou:

-Tem alguma ideia sobre esses crimes, Dunham?

Ela odiava ser chamada de 'doçura' ou 'coração', mas parecia não se incomodar em ser tratada pelo nome de família. Mordeu o lábio, hesitante, mas acabou falando.

-Vai me achar louca, Bishop, mas reparou que todas as vítimas são senhoras idosas, entre sessenta e setenta anos? E que havia veneno em todos os cadáveres?

-Pelo que entendi, os venenos não são os mesmos.

-Ele pode ter acesso a vários tipos de veneno, pode também utilizar aquele mais conveniente de acordo com a circunstância.

Peter teve que reconhecer que era possível. Teve uma ideia. Dirigiu-se diretamente ao jovem inspetor:

-Lee, seria possível deixar uma cópia dos arquivos das vítimas com Walter?

Walter e Lincoln Lee ficaram espantados. Olivia estava muito corada, sentada numa poltrona, perto de Peter, mas sem dizer nada.

-Bem, não é exatamente o protocolo, mas como o doutor já nos auxiliou em outras ocasiões, vou deixar a pasta com vocês. O original está na Central de polícia.

-Os dados da necrópsia também estão aí?

Olivia falara, finalmente. Todos a olharam, Peter Bishop com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

-Sim, também foram incluídos. Bem, eu vou-me embora. Se estiver indo para casa, posso levá-la.

Peter notou o olhar cobiçoso da jovem sobre a pasta de papelão pardo. Duvidava que Olivia desejasse arredar o pé dali. Sem perceber ao certo por que estava se intrometendo, foi respondendo antes dela mesma.

-Olivia hoje ficará conosco até mais tarde, Lee. Ela está trabalhando com Walter, vai pernoitar aqui em casa.

Lincoln Lee ficou estarrecido com a fala de Peter Bishop e mais ainda com a evidente falta de objeção por parte dela. Não parecia escandalizada, nem mesmo tímida. Achava aquela situação muito irregular. Já era inadequada em se tratando do velho cientista, mas dormir em uma casa onde havia um homem solteiro e jovem...

Se houvesse ao menos uma senhora mais velha que conferisse um certo ar de família. Havia apenas a velha governanta Grace Higgins, que era uma figura apagada, pouco talhada para conter os avanços de Peter Bishop sobre Olivia. Porque Lincoln Lee a amava, tinha intenções honestas e procurava zelar pela sua boa reputação. Ao mesmo tempo, conhecia a jovem e não acreditava que nada de inconveniente pudesse acontecer, de modo que preferiu guardar para si o seu desagrado. Pegou o chapéu e o casaco e bateu em retirada. A última coisa que guardou foi o enérgico aperto de mão de Olivia.

* * *

><p>Walter observava Peter e Olivia curvados sobre a imensa mesa da sala de jantar. Estavam analisando os dados das vítimas.<p>

-Vamos organizar as mortes por ordem cronológica.

-Amelia Clarkson, sessenta e sete anos, solteira. Alugava quartos. Encontraram traços de arsênio no cadáver. Tinha algumas economias, que desapareceram.

-Quem é a segunda?

-Até onde sabemos é Wilhelmina Smith, viúva, sessenta anos. O corpo foi achado no quintal da própria casa. Levou várias punhaladas, mas apresentava vestígios de estricnina no organismo. As joias não foram encontradas. Vivia com a sobrinha e a empregada.

-E a última?

-Abigail Grant, sessenta e cinco anos, solteira. Tratava-se de uma velha governanta aposentada. Morava em uma pensão. Não encontramos nenhum sinal de dinheiro ou joias.

-Qual o veneno?

-Estricnina, Dunham.

-Não acha muita coincidência?

Peter parou e considerou o assunto.

-Acho que é um pouco estranho, sim.

O olhar dela se iluminou. Walter notou que uma cumplicidade se formara entre eles. Adorou também ver o jeito com que eles se tratavam de 'Duham' e 'Bishop'. Falavam com igualdade. Definitivamente, eles combinavam. Olivia deu a sentença.

-Amanhã vou visitar as casas das vítimas. Acho que é mais fácil que eles se abram com uma moça comum, assim como eu, do que com a polícia.

Peter objetou em voz baixa:

-Está errada.

Ela encarou-o, surpresa.

-Em que estou errada?

-Você é bastante ... incomum, Dunham.

-Não vou tomar como ofensa, Bishop.

-É um elogio. E não irá sozinha, vamos os dois juntos.

-Então trate de acordar cedo, pois pretendo sair logo depois do café.

Walter agora estava entretido lendo os relatórios médicos.


	9. Em campo

IX.

Pela manhã, Peter teve a desconcertante surpresa de encontrar Olivia totalmente pronta. Ela esperou pacientemente que ele tomasse o café, coisa que ela própria já havia feito desde cedo. A velha Higgins a olhava um pouco incrédula: aquela garota era muito estranha, certamente não era uma dama que combinasse com o jovem patrão. Mas tanto pai quanto filho eram excêntricos; é bem verdade que o velho doutor tinha a excentricidade em grau muito maior.

Assim que Peter acabou, percebeu que Olivia já envergava um pequeno chapéu preto e uma feia sacola de couro, bastante deselegante para uma dama. Não podia imaginar o que ela levava dentro.

No interior do landau ficaram em silêncio. Ela o olhava de esguelha a cada instante. Precisava reconhecer que, apesar de não ser muito interessada em rapazes, Peter Bishop era um homem bonito. Custara a confessar a si mesma, mas era verdade. Gostava dos olhos dele, das mãos com dedos longos e hábeis – ele era especialmente dotado para consertar coisas. Apesar de sua petulância, ele não a tratava com condescendência.

A primeira casa visitada pertencera à senhorita Amelia Clarkson. Tratava-se de uma casa velha, mal conservada, porém espaçosa. Sua principal fonte de renda era o aluguel dos quartos. Na ocasião de sua morte, apenas três estavam alugados e todos para homens. Quem agora se ocupava de tudo era uma prima, a senhora Grey, que herdara a casa. Os Grey haviam sido descartados como suspeitos, pois moravam em Yonkers, Nova Iorque e lá estavam na ocasião do crime.

Peter ofereceu a mão à Olivia para descer da carruagem. Ela abandonou sua mão na dele por um breve instante. Ele teve a oportunidade de sentir a mãozinha macia entre a dele, mas assim que ela chegou ao chão, a mão foi logo retirada. Ele sorriu intimamente: ela tinha receio de um contato físico mais demorado, sinal de que ele a perturbava. Peter Bishop adorava essa ideia.

Já na entrada da casa, quando a Senhora Grey veio atender, Olivia foi se apresentando afoitamente.

- Senhora Grey, sou Olivia Dunham. O cavalheiro é meu irmão, Peter. Estamos interessados na casa. Poderíamos entrar?

Peter estava assombrado com o parentesco estabelecido por Olivia. Os dois não tinham a menor semelhança física. Mas, uma vez que ela seguira por esse caminho, só restava dar continuidade .

-Peter...Dunham, senhora.-ele se apresentou galantemente.

A Senhora Grey era magra e ossuda. Tinha uma expressão tristonha e olhos lacrimejantes. Parecia uma grande espinha de peixe vestida. Olhou para os dois e não tardou a deixá-los entrar.

No interior da casa imperava o cheiro de mofo misturado com o da sopa que fervia na cozinha. Olivia e Peter se entreolharam – ambos estavam enjoados. A atmosfera era desagradável, mas Olivia não desistiria assim tão fácil.

-Seria possível percorrer a casa, senhora?

A mulher se encaminhou para a escada. No andar superior havia um papel de parede acinzentado, enfeitado com manchas de umidade. Uma série de portas de madeira carcomida ladeavam o corredor. A Senhora Grey abriu uma porta, era o quarto da falecida, o melhor da casa.

O piso de tábuas estava muito gasto e desnivelado. Um papel de parede que outrora havia sido estampado com hera e rosas escarlates, agora era de um rosado sinistro, cheio de manchas úmidas e carcomido em diversos pontos. Móveis velhos, maltratados. Uma cama com dossel de seda remendado, uma bacia com jarro de bordas lascadas. Tudo antigo, revelando uma decadência indisfarçável. A Senhora Grey começou:

-Não sei se leram no jornal...

Peter respondeu prontamente:

-Sim, estamos sabendo. Lamentamos a sua perda, senhora.

A Senhora Grey fez uma expressão compungida. Enquanto isso Peter e Olivia observavam o cômodo. Olivia perguntou, sem mais delongas:

-Ela foi achada aqui, não?

A Senhora Grey parecia perturbada mas confirmou com a cabeça.

-Alguma coisa desapareceu?- inquiriu Peter.

-Bem, ela dizia que poupava algum dinheiro. Nada foi encontrado. A polícia revirou o lugar.

Peter duvidava das habilidades da polícia para localizar esconderijos, mas nada disse.

Olivia parecia ansiosa para olhar tudo com cuidado. Foi quando ele teve uma ideia.

-A senhora permitiria que verificássemos o piso e a mobília? Pelo que entendi, está tudo incluído na venda.

A Senhora Grey não mostrou objeção. Olivia olhou atrás dos quadros, pegou uma cadeira e revistou o dossel, sem parecer ligar para a poeira. Peter pegou uma velha bengala encostada na parede e começou a bater no chão. O pretexto seria verificar a existência de cupins ou coisa semelhante.

Depois de alguns minutos ele notou um som diferente, de coisa oca, perto do rodapé ao lado da cama. Olivia abriu a bolsa de couro, repleta de apetrechos, e retirou uma espátula. Peter tomou a ferramenta e usou-a para levantar a tábua, sob o olhar escandalizado da Senhora Grey. Ele alavancou a madeira e retirou-a, habilmente. Abaixo do piso havia uma pequena caixa de charutos com notas dobradas cuidadosamente. Olivia e Peter trocaram um olhar de entendimento. O dinheiro não tinha sido roubado.

O olhar da Senhora Grey se iluminou quando viu o conteúdo da caixa, mas o desânimo a invadiu quando escutou Peter dizer:

-Boas notícias: achamos as economias da defunta. Lamentavelmente será necessário comunicar à polícia.

* * *

><p>O inspetor Lee veio pessoalmente. Teve a contrariedade de ver Olivia e o jovem Bishop no local do crime. Não imaginava o que os dois poderiam estar fazendo ali, ou melhor, sabia que estavam fuçando as pistas do caso, juntos. Para piorar, os policiais ignoraram o esconderijo sob o assoalho, que nem era tão original assim. Abanou a cabeça, sentia que Peter Bishop era uma ameaça muito mais consistente que John Scott. Olivia não gostava de Scott, já de Peter não seria possível dizer o mesmo. Olivia estava radiante com o achado, falava com o policial encarregado. A interação com Peter parecia tamanha que eles até terminavam as frases um do outro. Lincoln Lee estava ficando seriamente preocupado com os rumos daquela amizade.<p> 


	10. Azul e rosa

X.

O entusiasmo de Olivia arrefeceu quando chegou em sua casa à tarde e encontrou um recado de Nina Sharp. Segundo sua tia Missy,ele havia sido entregue por um criado, na véspera. Rachel estava muito curiosa, mas sabia que arrancar qualquer coisa de Olivia seria muito difícil.

Durante o chá, a tia arriscou timidamente:

-Por que precisou ficar na mansão Bishop, querida? O doutor está doente?

-Nada disso, tia Missy. Ele está muito bem. Nós ficamos examinando os arquivos dos assassinatos das senhoras. Aqueles que saíram no jornal.

A tia ficou horrorizada. Olivia a preocupava com suas esquisitices.

-Olivia, isso não é coisa para mulheres. Pode ser muito perigoso.

Rachel foi em outra direção, bastante diversa, mas igualmente interessante.

-Nós? De quem você está falando?

Olivia enrubesceu, mas respondeu sem hesitação alguma na voz.

-Walter, eu e o filho dele, Peter. Aliás, você já o conhece.

A tia e Rachel trocaram um olhar cheio de entendimento, sendo que na velha senhora ele expressava preocupação, em Rachel, pura malícia. Peter Bishop era lindo, rico e tinha modos encantadores, nada mais natural que a irmã procurasse pretextos para ficar perto dele. Sabia, contudo, que a irmã nunca reconheceria estar interessada no rapaz. Olivia era uma sortuda.

* * *

><p>Olivia sabia que Nina Sharp estava preocupada com a sua ida para a casa dos Cox, em Quincy. Suas roupas, seus modos, tudo em Olivia contribuía para deixar a Senhora Sharp apreensiva. Mas dessa vez Olivia resolveu se esquivar de sua influência. Já havia falado com Walter e ele a autorizara a comprar o que fosse necessário para usar na casa dos Cox.<p>

-Não se preocupe com dinheiro, Olivia. A modista está esperando você. Ela vai orientá-la com a aquisição de outras coisas das quais você precisará. Se quiser, pode pedir ajuda a Nina, ela adoraria.

-Obrigada, Walter, mas não será necessário.

-Como quiser, minha querida. Não se preocupe com despesas.

-Não vou esquecer.

* * *

><p>Os Bishop e a Senhorita Dunham chegaram à casa de praia dos Cox, na quinta-feira à tarde. Virginia Cox e o marido receberam-nos com gentileza. Os olhos da dona da casa eram especialmente benevolentes quando olhavam para Peter. Ela reparou também que ele e a moça Dunham pareciam bastante chegados. Ele ajudou-a a se desvencilhar da capa, de modo que ela adentrou à mansão, muito bonita, usando um costume de viagem cor de camurça, debruado de veludo marrom escuro. Parecia muito à vontade naquela roupa cara e com o jovem Bishop a seu lado, o que era preocupante.<p>

Virginia Cox resolveu prestar mais atenção nos dois. Amy Jessup era sua afilhada, e a Senhora Cox fazia especial empenho na união. Se fosse preciso, falaria com Nina Sharp para saber da tal garota. Não acreditava que um homem sofisticado como Peter ficasse caído por uma irlandesinha pobre e sem berço.

* * *

><p>-Qual deles, Grace? O azul ou o preto?<p>

A velha Grace Higgins que viera para auxiliar Olivia, sorriu:

-O azul, Senhorita Olivia.

Olivia parecia insegura. Roupas nunca tinham sido o seu forte.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim. Não se esqueça que eu servi à Senhora Bishop. Ela era uma grande dama.

-Mas Grace, eu não sou uma dama. Nem das "pequenas".

Grace deu uma gostosa risada.

-Não se preocupe, Senhorita. Ele sabe que a senhora não é uma dama, mas gosta da senhora assim mesmo.

Olivia ficou muito sem graça. Não esperava um comentário tão incisivo.

-Então vou colocar mesmo o azul. E seja o que Deus quiser.

* * *

><p>Ela desceu sozinha. O coração estava acelerado. Um jantar de cerimônia na casa de James e Virginia Cox, com várias pessoas ricas e bem nascidas. Ela sabia que essa era a característica mais importante para os esnobes. John Scott não tinha sido convidado. Lincoln só chegaria no dia seguinte, de modo que além de Peter, Walter e Nina Sharp, ela não conhecia mais ninguém.<p>

Assim que entrou no salão, viu Walter sentado perto de Ephraim Jessup e Nina Sharp. Ele sorriu de modo aprovador ao vê-la tão bonita. Peter estava perto de uma grande janela, conversando com a Senhorita Jessup. Olivia instintivamente se aproximou de uma grande coluna, e tentou se ocultar. Olhou novamente para os dois. Amy estava encantadora, vestida de rosa. A cor parecia valorizar seus cabelos escuros, cheios de pesados cachos. Ela era realmente uma beleza, era exatamente o tipo de mulher apropriada para Peter Bishop. Além da riqueza e da boa família, era uma beldade, sabia como se comportar em sociedade. Uma mulher como aquela jamais o envergonharia.

A certeza de seus pensamentos a paralisava. Notou então que Peter conduzia a moça até junto do grupo onde estava o pai dela. Após trocar algumas palavras, ele se afastou e veio em sua direção. Olhou-a apreciativamente, da cabeça aos pés. O coração de Olivia parecia agora que iria saltar pela boca.

-Posso lhe fazer companhia?

-Foi um erro ter vindo. Sabe, não tenho jeito para isso.

-Eu sei que não tem. Não se preocupe, não vou deixá-la.

-Duvido muito que eles tenham nos colocado próximos um do outro na mesa de jantar.

-Já disse para não se preocupar. E, a propósito, você está deslumbrante.

* * *

><p>Virginia Cox estava muito contrariada. Dera ordens expressas para que Peter fosse colocado ao lado de Amy, mas ele aparecera comodamente sentado ao lado de Olivia Dunham. Amy estava colocada entre dois senhores idosos, amigos de seu marido. Ela nunca adivinharia que o jovem Bishop em pessoa, trocara os cartões. Nina também não parecia nada satisfeita com a amizade entre o filho e a pupila de Walter. Com esses modos ela nunca arranjaria um marido decente. A Senhora Sharp escutara uma história tenebrosa de uma interferência de Peter Bishop e Olivia Dunham numa investigação da polícia. Felizmente, nem os Cox , nem os Jessup sabiam do ocorrido.<p>

* * *

><p>A noite, que começara ameaçadora, estava correndo muito bem. Cedendo aos pedidos da anfitriã, Peter Bishop tocou piano - um improviso de Schubert e depois uma valsa de Chopin. Amy não tirava os olhos dele; aquilo deixava Olivia agoniada, ela não sabia a razão. Era absurdo, mas gostaria de tirá-lo do alcance de Amy Jessup. Quando ele acabou de tocar, para seu contentamento ele veio se sentar perto dela e de Walter. Então ela percebeu que agora eram os olhos de Amy Jessup que a vigiavam.<p>

* * *

><p>-Obrigada por tudo, Bishop.<p>

Ele sorriu. Estava parado diante da porta do quarto dela.

-Não tem nada a agradecer. Se não fosse você, tudo teria sido muito aborrecido.

Olivia falou sem sentir.

-A moça Jessup, Amy. Ela está apaixonada por você.

-Ela só me viu duas vezes. Não é possível se apaixonar por ninguém assim.

Ela falou mais para ela mesma do que para ele. A voz era baixa e meio triste.

-Às vezes uma só vez é o suficiente.

-Boa noite, Liv.

Era a primeira vez que ele a chamava assim. Sentiu um formigamento nas pernas. Naquela noite custou muito a dormir.


	11. Marinha

XI.

Na manhã seguinte Peter madrugou, intencionalmente. Sabia que Olivia acordava muito cedo e teve o impulso de convidá-la para um passeio na praia, mas sabia da dificuldade de realização de seu plano, já que a casa estava cheia e seria difícil escapar de Amy Jessup.

Quando desceu, os criados estavam acabando de colocar a mesa do café. Peter colocou ovos e bacon no prato, pegou um pouco de café e ficou de sobreaviso. Sua atenção foi recompensada. Minutos depois ouviu as vozes conhecidas de Walter e Olivia. Pelo que entendeu o pai em pessoa resolvera apressá-la. Ela estava linda, um pouco pálida, usando um vestido de listras preto e branco. Quando ela o viu, seu rosto se iluminou. Walter foi logo avisando:

-Ande logo minha querida, o dia está excelente para ficar ao ar livre. Podemos levar um cabriolé, e depois dar um bom passeio pela praia.

-Mas Walter, ninguém desceu ainda. Não seria melhor esperar os donos da casa?

Peter resolveu se intrometer na conversa.

-Walter tem razão, Olivia. Coma logo alguma coisa, ou vai ter que passar o resto do dia 'convivendo em sociedade'.

Olivia resolveu não discutir, pois a perspectiva lhe dava calafrios. Peter pensou consigo mesmo que nos últimos tempos ele e Walter andavam anormalmente em sintonia, coisa para ele impensável até um mês atrás.

Enquanto ela comia panquecas, Walter parecia apreensivo. Andara se informando e descobrira que a moça Jessup acordava tarde, mas Nina Sharp e Virginia Cox não tardariam a aparecer. Se as duas os surpreendessem, o passeio iria por água abaixo.

Mal Olivia acabou de comer, foi guiada por Walter e Peter em direção ao cabriolé. Dentro dele havia uma cesta. Assim que ela se sentou, Walter mandou o filho entrar. Foi então que Olivia atentou para o fato de só havia lugar para dois passageiros. Antes que pudesse esboçar um protesto, o cocheiro pôs o cabriolé em movimento. Walter respirou aliviado: tudo saíra conforme o planejado.

* * *

><p>Virginia Cox, muito empertigada, perguntou :<p>

-Onde está seu filho, caro Walter?

-Saiu para ver o mar.

-Foi sozinho? Estamos organizando um grupo para visitar a orla. Ele poderia ter vindo conosco.

-Peter acordou cedo. Creio que estava com saudade da baía de Massachusetts. Ele adora o mar, desde menino.

Nina Sharp ouvia tudo em silêncio. Aquele rapaz era escorregadio. Aquilo estava se tornando cansativo. Olhou em torno e não viu Olivia Dunham. Uma sombra passou pelo seu rosto.

-Onde está Olivia, Walter?

Walter fez um ar inocente, falou com toda a calma como se estivesse explicando o óbvio.

-A nossa querida Olivia foi também. Precisei insistir muito, pois ela achou a companhia de todos os presentes muito agradável. Não quis que o meu filho fosse sozinho. Sabe como é, Nina, eles se conheceram recentemente mas ficaram muito amigos. Quem olha para eles, imagina que se conhecem há anos.

Virginia Cox teve um olhar de censura, mas nada disse. Sentia que Walter era esquisito e que tentar incutir nele ideias razoáveis sobre o decoro e as conveniências seria inútil. O rapaz vivera na Europa, parecia ter modos muito livres e modernos. A culpa era da garota. Cabia à mulher ter noção dos limites. Apesar de ter opinião formada, manteve o silêncio. Nina Sharp, porém, não se conteve.

-Mas Walter, que ideia é essa? Um rapaz e uma moça que nem são parentes, sozinhos, passeando pela praia? Vai comprometer a reputação dessa pobre moça.

-Tolices, Nina. Os dois são como irmãos. E o cocheiro foi conduzindo. Não há problema algum nisso. Você vê maldade em tudo.

A Senhora Sharp fez uma cara feia. Virginia Cox preferiu fingir acreditar na fraternidade das relações entre Peter e a garota, pois algo diferente, para ela, seria impensável. Naquele momento Amy Jessup entrava na sala de refeições. Estava encantadora, como sempre. Perdera boa parte da manhã escolhendo o vestido certo, penteando os cabelos com apuro e se perfumando para impressionar Peter Bishop. Agora ela o procurava com os olhos, mas não o encontrava em parte alguma.

* * *

><p>Olivia dormira pouco, mas agora não sentia um pingo de cansaço. Estava inexplicavelmente feliz. No fundo, ainda não se acostumara a essa felicidade desprovida de objetivo, de senso prático. Não havia nada ali que tivesse uma finalidade, ela só estava com ele e pronto.<p>

Peter fazia com que ela experimentasse coisas que, até então, ela sempre acreditara que não tinham sido feitas para ela. Na noite passada, sentira ciúme pela primeira vez na vida. Não suportara vê-lo perto de Amy Jessup. Aquilo doía; e doía mais pela certeza de que Amy estava muito mais próxima de Peter do que ela própria.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, interiormente, sabia que eles possuíam afinidades importantes e desfrutavam de uma cumplicidade que ela duvidava que ele pudesse ter um dia com a outra. E ele a fazia feliz, só por estar perto dela. Dava muito medo, saber que a sua felicidade dependia agora de outra pessoa, uma pessoa que ela pouco conhecia, e que talvez não sentisse o mesmo.

Estavam sentados na praia, descalços. Ela tirara as botinas e as meias perto dele. Ele vira um pezinho branco e delicado, depois desviara os olhos. Mas agora ela estava ali e já não escondia seus pés, de modo que apesar da saia comprida ele via alguma coisa e era como que a promessa de uma intimidade futura. Peter sabia que Olivia não era para ele. Era inteligente, honesta, pobre e inexperiente. Só sabia da vida o que aprendera nos livros. Afugentou os escrúpulos, pois nunca faria mal a ela. Ela o deixava diferente. Perto dela o mar parecia mais bonito, o sanduíche de presunto que comia, mais saboroso. Ela dava um sentido ao que para ele nunca fizera sentido. Gostaria de ficar ali, indefinidamente.

O velho cocheiro comia o seu almoço e observava o casal. Jovens muito bonitos, gostando de estar um ao lado do outro. Era uma coisa boa de se ver. E mais além, o mar imenso.


	12. Inesperado

XII.

Voltaram só depois do almoço. Entraram discretamente, pois ambos estavam pouco apresentáveis: despenteados, cheios de areia e visivelmente felizes com o tempo passado juntos. Peter não deixou de sentir uma certa pena de Walter, que era obrigado a aturar estoicamente aquelas pessoas entediantes. O pai estava se mostrando cada vez mais altruísta, pensando mais nos dois jovens do que em si mesmo.

Olivia encontrou Grace Higgins ocupada com a roupa que ela deveria usar na hora do chá. A criada elogiou muito a elegância de Amy Jessup, esplêndida em seu traje de organdi amarelo. Olivia fez uma careta: detestava amarelo e a ideia do organdi em sua pele lhe dava coceira. Amy devia mesmo ser uma dama para suportar aquela dupla provação. Mas Olivia estava tão feliz, que antes de descansar escolheu as roupas que usaria, deixando Grace mais tranquila.

A empregada conhecia o seu lugar, mas aquele passeio demorado pela praia prometia encrenca. A moça chegara com um sorriso imenso. Ora, Olivia Dunham não era pessoa de muito riso. O jovem patrão tinha muito jeito com as mulheres e pelo visto nem a Senhorita Dunham, tão culta e séria, estava imune aos seus encantos.

* * *

><p>Na hora do chá todos se encontraram, inclusive Lincoln Lee, que chegara pouco antes do almoço, sozinho, cheio de esperança de encontrá-la. Foi informado do passeio, e ele mesmo foi convidado a integrar um outro grupo, mas não se animou. Ele se abalara de Boston a Quincy com a única finalidade de ficar perto de Olivia. Agora descobria que ela e Peter Bishop haviam saído praticamente sozinhos, só com um cocheiro guiando<p>

Amy Jessup estava muito irritada. Ele pressentiu que a moça tinha interesse em Peter. Seria ótimo que eles se acertassem. Não conseguia entender essa amizade repentina entre dois seres tão diferentes. Mas temia irritar Olivia pois ela era determinada e voluntariosa. Qualquer observação poderia deixá-la aborrecida.

Foi com um calor bom dentro do peito que ele a viu, sobriamente vestida, em um costume cinza pérola. Era linda, com o perfil louro, muito delicado. Na opinião de Lee, não havia mulher que se lhe comparasse em beleza, inteligência e personalidade. Estava mesmo apaixonado.

Ela foi direto em sua direção. Estendeu-lhe a mão com sua franqueza natural, pois apreciava muito o inspetor Lee. Era um homem muito decente, um cavalheiro, como gostava de dizer a sua tia Missy. Rapidamente engataram numa animada conversação sobre os crimes de Boston.

-As residências das outras duas senhoras foram cuidadosamente reexaminadas, mas nenhuma outra pista foi encontrada.

Naquele exato momento, Olivia perdeu o fio do que Lee dizia. Peter entrava no recinto trazendo Amy Jessup pelo braço. Virginia Cox e Nina Sharp pareciam estar no céu ouvindo um coro de anjos, tamanha a amplitude de seus sorrisos. Olivia se sentiu envergonhada da roupa simples que estava usando. Amy Jessup trajava seda, exalava uma onda de perfume caro e atraía o olhar de todos os homens da sala, menos Lincoln Lee que só tinha olhos para ela. Toda a alegria, toda a intimidade que aquela manhã com Peter havia trazido, tudo desaparecera. De novo ele tinha a aguda consciência de que ele não era para ela, de que não pertenciam ao mesmo mundo. Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Pôs-se de pé. Lee também se levantou, com a expressão interrogativa.

-Esqueci meu lenço no quarto, volto num instante.

Antes que ele oferecesse o seu, ela bateu em retirada, como se um cão feroz a perseguisse.

Subiu as escadas, felizmente Grace não estava mais, o quarto estava vazio. Desatou a chorar. Não reconhecia a si mesma, pois nunca agira assim. Desde pequena aprendera a se controlar, a não deixar que emoções desordenadas a dominassem. Não podia entender aquilo. Estava sofrendo por causa de um homem que mal conhecia.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, recomposta, com o rosto lavado e os olhos ainda um tanto vermelhos, abriu a porta do quarto e deu de cara com Peter Bishop, parado no corredor. Ele estava anormalmente sério.

-O que houve?-a voz dele era preocupada.

Ficou muda, petrificada. Não podia falar a verdade. Morreria de vergonha.

-Nada, está tudo bem. Vamos descer.

Ele encarou-a.

-Não vamos não.- disse isso e empurrou-a novamente para dentro do quarto.

Olivia estava muda, triste. Não se sentia capaz de dizer nada. O desânimo invadira.

-Brigou com o Lee?

-Não. Estávamos conversando; de repente eu me senti mal e subi. Agora estou bem, podemos descer.

-O que foi então?

Ela baixou os olhos. Poderia jurar que conseguiria decorar a estampa do tapete. Não abria a boca. Só sabia que se sentia prestes a chorar outra vez. Ele se aproximou, muito. Mais ainda do que na praia. Tocou seu rosto com a concha da mão. A sensação era muito boa.

-Por que esteve chorando?

Ela não conseguia falar. Quando percebeu, ele a havia atraído para junto dele e estava beijando os seus cabelos, delicadamente. Ela moveu a cabeça, ele achou que ela queria se desvencilhar, mas não. Ela foi na direção de sua boca. Mergulharam um no outro e o beijo foi demorado, sem pressa ou preocupação.

Depois ela repousou a cabeça em seu ombro, falando baixinho.

-Ah, Peter, não suporto vê-lo com aquela garota. Sei que é loucura, mas me faz tão mal...

Ele sorriu docemente.

-E você acha que eu gosto de ver Lincoln Lee perto de você?

Disse isso e tornou a beijá-la.

* * *

><p>Reapareceram no final do chá. Primeiro ele; alguns minutos depois, ela foi ficar perto de Walter e Nina Sharp.<p>

-Onde estava, Olivia? – o tom da velha senhora era severo.

-Não me senti bem. Acho que estou me resfriando.

Nina Sharp deu um sorriso malévolo.

-Quem mandou fazer esse passeio absurdo? Só faltava adoecer na casa dos outros.

Walter pegou o braço de Olivia conduziu-a na direção de Peter, que estava conversando com Lincoln Lee. Nina Sharp teve que se resignar com a companhia de um dos velhos amigos de James Cox. Walter Bishop, depois de velho, ficara mal educado.

* * *

><p>No jantar Peter ficou à esquerda da dona da casa, bem em frente a Amy. Olivia estava na outra extremidade, mas os dois pareciam muito tranquilos. Foi uma refeição bastante serena.<p> 


	13. O regresso

XIII.

Naquela noite foi Peter quem perdeu o sono. Não sabia o que fazer com o que sentia por Olivia. Na verdade, não saberia definir exatamente seus sentimentos pela moça, só sabia que gostaria de ficar sempre perto dela, porque ficar com ela o deixava feliz. Agora mesmo, estava acordado pensando nela. O perfume de baunilha, os cabelos louros, o gosto de seus lábios, tudo isso tirava o seu sossego.

Não via a hora de regressarem a Boston, para ficarem juntos, à vontade, longe dos olhares de pessoas como Nina Sharp. Olivia despertava nele o que havia de melhor. Nunca pensara que poderia se apaixonar por alguém como ela, e surpreendente para ele era saber que ela também gostava dele, mesmo sabendo o tipo de vida que ele levara antes de se encontrarem.

* * *

><p>Aquele dia tinha sido excepcionalmente longo. Olivia caíra exausta na cama, adormecera rapidamente, com um sorriso suave. A lembrança daqueles momentos de proximidade entre ela e Peter era muito vívida. Outra coisa boa: perdera o medo de Amy Jessup.<p>

* * *

><p>Walter também custou a dormir. Estava confuso. Poderia jurar que nada acontecera no passeio pela praia, mas achara a expressão de ambos tão tranquila durante o jantar, que sua curiosidade aumentara. À mesa, eles conversavam com as outras pessoas, mas trocavam olhares de longe, muito calmos, como se não precisassem mais se esconder. Era muito estranho. Adoraria ter Olivia como nora, mas a natureza do filho o preocupava: não parecia ser do tipo que aceitaria se fixar em um só lugar, com esposa e filhos. Olivia merecia ser tratada com toda a consideração, não como um simples capricho. Precisava olhar aqueles dois mais de perto e com mais atenção.<p>

* * *

><p>Partiram depois do almoço de domingo. Walter instalou-se num dos bancos da berlinda com um livro e uma manta. Nenhum dos dois fez menção de sentar ao seu lado. Na viagem de ida, Peter havia dividido o banco com o pai. Sob o pretexto de mostrar a paisagem a Olivia, o rapaz se instalou no mesmo banco que ela.<p>

Walter aconchegou-se na manta e não tardou a "cochilar". Quando os dois viram que o livro caíra aos pés de Walter e que ele ressonava despreocupadamente, descontraíram. Ele passou um braço na cintura de Olivia, e com o outro segurou uma de suas mãos. Momentos depois estavam se beijando. Ocasionalmente espichavam os olhos para se certificar que Walter continuava adormecido.

Quando Walter percebeu que as carícias estavam ficando mais ousadas e que o casal estava por assim dizer grudado um no outro, deu um suspiro profundo, resmungou e fez a melhor cara estremunhada.

-Onde estamos?

Eles se separaram imediatamente, só as mãos ficaram unidas, ocultas pelos folhos da saia de Olivia. Os dois pareciam muito decepcionados, não tiravam os olhos de Walter, na expectativa que ele pegasse de novo no sono. Walter não pestanejou, tentou até conversar, mas os dois estavam amuados. Sorrindo interiormente, Walter reconheceu que, mais uma vez, sua intuição não falhara.

* * *

><p>Quando chegaram a Boston, pretextando cansaço, Walter pediu para ser logo deixado em casa. Os criados que seguiam em outra carruagem, atrás, também ficaram. Os apaixonados tiveram como presente alguns minutos a sós, justamente o trajeto da mansão Bishop até a casa onde Olivia e Rachel viviam com a tia. Peter falou alguma coisa com o cocheiro.<p>

Dentro da berlinda, finalmente se encontraram a sós. Ele enlaçou-a e, com os olhos fechados, começou a beijá-la. Ela não opôs resistência. Ficaram assim um bom tempo.

-Peter?

-Hum...

-Não estamos demorando a chegar?

Ele soltou-a por um instante e sorriu maliciosamente.

-Mandei o cocheiro fazer um caminho bem longo, Liv. Precisava aproveitar a oportunidade de estar sozinho com você. Fiz mal?

Ela não respondeu, beijou-o com uma intimidade e um calor, que parecia que eles se conheciam desde há muito. Depois pousou a cabeça em seu ombro e ficaram os dois em silêncio, estranhamente felizes.

Quando chegaram, ele saltou para ajudá-la a descer. A tia veio recebê-los, de robe e xale nos ombros. O cocheiro depôs a bagagem de Olivia na sala da pequena casa.

-Senhora...

Tia Missy olhou-o timidamente. Aquele era o filho do doutor Bishop. Rachel dissera a verdade, era muito bonito. Olivia estava sorrindo e não parava de olhar para ele. Não, devia ser impressão. Rachel com certeza se apaixonaria, não Olivia. Ela tinha juízo e bom senso.

Ele pegou a mão de Olivia entre as suas e se despediu:

-Até amanhã, Liv.

-No laboratório.

-Durma bem.

Algo em tia Missy se sobressaltou. Não deixou que eles percebessem sua apreensão. Se tudo corresse bem, Olivia se casaria com o inspetor Lee e depois Rachel também arranjaria um bom moço. Quando Peter saiu, respirou aliviada. O perigo estava afastado, até o dia seguinte.


	14. Nada é muito simples

XIV.

No dia seguinte, quando ele chegou, ela já estava no laboratório. Examinava atentamente a ficha de Amelia Clarkson, a primeira vítima, em cujo cadáver havia sido encontrado arsênico.

Olivia tinha a sensação de que estavam deixando passar alguma coisa. As outras duas senhoras, Wilhelmina Smith e Abigail Grant, tinham em comum a presença de estricnina no organismo e a ausência de valores em suas casas. A causa da morte da Senhora Smith era uma série de perfurações na região do tórax. A pobre mulher sangrara até morrer. Olivia sentia que algo estava lhe escapando, mas não saberia precisar o que era exatamente.

Peter chegou acompanhado de Walter. Assim que pôs os olhos em Olivia, foi direto para ela. Quando ficou bem próximo, estacou e não fez nada. Parecia indeciso, não tinha certeza se podia tocar nela, se ela ficaria melindrada diante de Walter. Trocaram sorrisos, mas seus rostos revelavam o mesmo desejo de proximidade física que havia se manifestado desde aquele chá na casa dos Cox, em Quincy.

Walter não perdia nada. Apesar de fazer gosto numa potencial união entre o filho e sua protegida, sentia uma espécie de receio. Agora os dois estavam de cabeças juntas, conversando sobre as vítimas. Olivia dividia com Peter a sua certeza de que algo estava errado, talvez o método de investigação. Walter pigarreou, quando o filho olhou para ele, viu o sinal.

-Com licença, Liv. Walter quer falar comigo ou me mostrar alguma coisa. Já volto.

* * *

><p>Os dois entraram num pequeno aposento contíguo, uma espécie de gabinete com escrivaninha e um confortável sofá de couro. Havia também privacidade: o som não chegava ao laboratório. Assim que entraram, Walter falou de chofre:<p>

-Filho, precisamos conversar seriamente.

-Em que posso ajudá-lo, Walter?

O tom era irônico, mas o pai ignorou, aproveitou a deixa, e foi direto ao assunto.

-Ajuda não criando problemas para Olivia. Creio que me entende, não?

Peter franziu o cenho: entendia, mas francamente não apreciava a intromissão em sua vida.

-Não pretendo criar nenhum problema. Apenas gosto dela, e muito. Há algo de errado nisso?

-Vi vocês se beijando na berlinda. E você levou muito tempo para acompanhá-la até sua casa. O que vem depois?

-Não fizemos nada de impróprio. E você não deveria ficar nos vigiando. Não temos doze anos.

-Estou tomando conta dela. É pobre, não tem pais e é inexperiente neste tipo de coisa.

-A que tipo de coisa se refere?

-Sabe muito bem do que estou falando. Ela não é uma mundana, é totalmente diferente das mulheres que você conheceu.

-É por isso que ela me agrada.

-Por quanto tempo?

Ele olhou para o pai, exasperado. No fundo sabia que Walter tinha razão. Não tinha experiência com mulheres como Olivia. Confrontado, respondeu de forma agressiva:

-Acha que eu quero me aproveitar dela? Seduzi-la para depois abandoná-la?

-Não sei. Diga você, o que quer?

Aí Peter ficou abalado, pois não sabia o que responder. Sentia atração física por Olivia desde a primeira vez em que a vira, na rua, perto do laboratório. O encaminhamento normal da situação seria o fato de se tornarem amantes, mas era certo que ela nunca tivera um. Era uma moça solteira e pobre. Para tê-la, um homem decente deveria se casar com ela. Acabou dando a mão à palmatória.

-Eu realmente gosto dela. Gosto muito mesmo, mas não penso em casamento.

-E se ela fosse rica como Amy Jessup?

-Não pretendo me casar nunca, não importa com quem. Acha que eu quero passar pelo que você e minha mãe viveram?

-Você não precisa repetir os meus erros, filho. Não precisa mesmo. Talvez você e Olivia possam dar certo.

No íntimo, Walter estava profundamente desapontado com a postura do filho, mas pelo menos reconhecia que ele era honesto.

-Então vai desistir de Olivia? Vai deixar que ela siga o seu caminho?

-Vou ser sincero com ela, Walter. O caminho a ser seguido é escolha dela. Não vou enganá-la.

-Pois bem, faça o que achar certo, mas não se esqueça de que Lincoln Lee a ama e não hesitaria em fazer o que você se recusa. Tente não ser egoísta.

-Não vou me esquecer, obrigado.

Saiu abruptamente do escritório, passou por Olivia no laboratório e nem falou com ela. Quando Walter entrou, ela estava muito branca, tinha uma expressão magoada.

-O que aconteceu com ele? Vocês brigaram?

-Nada, minha querida. Peter é assim mesmo. Depois vocês conversam.

A aparência do velho cientista era desanimada, mas ainda não perdera de todo a esperança.


	15. Dúvidas

XV.

Apesar dos protestos de Walter, Olivia foi para casa na hora do almoço. Precisava ficar sozinha. Entrou muito desanimada, exatamente oposto de como despertara naquela mesma manhã. A tia percebeu a contrariedade, mas nada disse. Sua boa intuição dizia que os problemas tinham começado, mas talvez Olivia conseguisse enxergar a situação com maior sensatez longe daquele rapaz. O difícil era saber se ela conseguiria ficar afastada dele.

Quando entrou no pequeno quarto que ela ocupava sozinha, viu a mesma desordem costumeira: livros e papéis por toda a parte. O que estava diferente era Olivia, que jazia deitada, completamente vestida, com os olhos pregados no teto. Aquilo oprimiu o coração da velha senhora. Olivia era uma lutadora. Enfrentara o padrasto para defender a mãe, sobrevivera a anos de maus tratos e pressão psicológica. Sempre se recuperava. A fragilidade física era compensada pela coragem. Agora ela estava ali, largada sobre a cama, com uma expressão que a tia nunca imaginara ver em seu rosto e os olhos abertos cheios de lágrimas.

Sentou-se na beira da cama e acariciou de leve o braço da sobrinha.

-O que houve, minha querida?

Ela não se mexeu, mas respondeu docilmente:

-Eu não sei, tia. Ele parecia bem, mas depois que falou em particular com Walter, saiu do laboratório sem ao menos olhar para mim.

Ele era Peter Bishop, é claro. Olivia nem se dera ao trabalho de esconder. Estava mesmo apaixonada, pela primeira vez na vida.

-Então ele falou com o doutor Bishop?

-Foi Walter quem o chamou para conversar. Eles não se dão bem. É assim desde a adolescência de Peter. Só não entendo a razão que o fez sair sem falar comigo.

Tia Missy suspirou, Olivia era muito ingênua para uma pessoa tão inteligente. Não possuía a menor malícia, nada que a fizesse entender melhor a vida.

-Creio que eles falaram sobre você, minha querida.

Olivia soergueu-se e olhou interrogativamente para a tia. Não entendia onde ela queria chegar.

-Como assim?

-Eu não conheço o doutor Bishop muito bem, mas algo me diz que ele se preocupa com você. Apesar da extravagância, deve ser um bom homem. Ele talvez tenha medo que o filho cause algum dano. E, se é assim, eu concordo com ele.

Agora ela estava sentada na cama, sua expressão mudara. O rosto estava vermelho de indignação.

-É a minha vida. E a dele. Ninguém tem o direito de se intrometer. Não vou desistir de Peter, Tia Missy. Se ele sentir por mim o mesmo que eu sinto por ele, não vou permitir que nada nem ninguém nos afaste.

A tia não se alterou com o desabafo de Olivia. O tom de voz continuou baixo e conciliador, como sempre. Aconselhou com serenidade:

-Achou que vocês deveriam conversar com franqueza. Seria bom saber quais são os planos dele em relação a você.

-O que quer dizer com 'planos'?

-Pelo que eu entendi ele passou muito tempo no estrangeiro. Tem um estilo de vida sofisticado, foi acostumado a gastar muito dinheiro e já teve várias mulheres, apesar de ser bem jovem.

Aquelas características negativas de Peter não a impressionaram.

-Eu sei muito bem de tudo isso. Fui eu que contei para a senhora.

-É verdade. Mas eu fico imaginando, será que Peter Bishop sabe lidar com alguém como você? Acho que ele nunca deve ter conhecido uma moça do seu tipo.

Olivia sorriu com as palavras da tia.

-Desculpe o que vou dizer, minha filha, mas quando olho para o inspetor Lee, sei exatamente quais são as intenções dele para com você. Mas quanto ao jovem Bishop, acho que nem ele mesmo sabe.

-Tia Missy, Lincoln Lee é só um amigo. É de Peter que eu gosto, não pretendo desistir dele.

-Não desista...ainda. Converse . Tente descobrir o que o está incomodando. Mas eu a previno:deve estar preparada para as respostas.

-Eu sei que ele gosta de mim. Pude sentir isso. Não posso estar enganada.

-Gostar é uma coisa, amar é muito diferente. É preciso descobrir até onde ele está disposto a ir para ficar com você.


	16. Breve conversa no boudoir

XVI.

Olivia armou-se de coragem para fazer o que seu coração pedia. Escolheu uma roupa bonita, uma das novas que havia levado para Quincy, mas acabara não usando. Queria estar bem, aparentar serenidade e se possível, um pouco de beleza. A vaidade nunca fizera parte de sua vida, não fora educada para contar com atrativos físicos como recurso. A mãe morrera cedo e ela, ao contrário de Rachel, não possuía o instinto natural de se mostrar bela ao sexo oposto.

Mesmo assim, colocou um costume cinza escuro, com uma blusa branca de renda. Os cabelos presos num coque, onde madeixas do cabelo liso se desprendiam. A tia olhou-a admirada, e voltou pouco depois com um frasco de perfume que pertencia a Rachel.

-Boa sorte, sinceramente.

-Obrigada, tia. Preciso tirar esse peso do peito, tenho que falar com ele.

-Vai demorar?

Olivia teve um olhar perdido.

-Realmente não sei. Se ele não estiver em casa, pretendo esperá-lo.

-Está bem, sei que tem juízo.

* * *

><p>Desceu do tílburi e foi recebida pela velha Grace Higgins. Ela parecia muito feliz em ver Olivia. A visita a Quincy aproximara as duas.<p>

-Minha senhora...

-Como vai Grace?

-Como Deus quer, sempre trabalhando.

Ela vislumbrou a ansiedade no olhar da jovem.

-O doutor está descansando, mas entre e fique à vontade. Vai ficar para o jantar?

-Preciso falar com o senhor Bishop, Grace. Ele está em casa?

A empregada não ficou surpresa. Notou que o jovem patrão não tirava os olhos da moça, não perdia a oportunidade de ficar perto dela. Apesar de ser diferente das outras jovens, a senhorita Dunham também estava caída por ele. O rapaz era um perigo.

-Bem , ele chegou há pouco. Está se arrumando para sair.

-Por favor, Grace. Avise que eu estou aqui e necessito falar com ele.

Grace Higgins se encaminhou para a escada.

* * *

><p>Foi Ned Partridge quem veio buscá-la, com um sorriso imenso. O valete intuía um romance em andamento. Não queria perder nada. Tinha grande admiração pelo jovem patrão. Nem a sisuda Senhorita Dunham conseguira resistir.<p>

-Senhorita, queira me acompanhar.

Olivia sentiu o coração bater acelerado dentro do peito, mas disfarçou. Peter a aguardava no antigo **_boudoir_** de Elizabeth Bishop. O aposento era decorado em tons de rosa desmaiado, com delicados móveis estilo Luís XV. Estava tão bem conservado que seria difícil de acreditar que a dona estava morta há tantos anos.

Ele estava perto da janela, vestido em traje de noite, muito bonito. Quando ela entrou, ele apenas se voltou para olhá-la dos pés à cabeça, mas não deu um passo em sua direção. Aquilo doeu nela como uma bofetada . Olivia ficou parada, no meio da saleta, sem saber o que fazer. Seu rosto queimava de vergonha. Fez das tripas coração e perguntou com uma voz que saiu fraca:

-O que aconteceu no laboratório, Peter?

Ele continuou parado, afastado dela. Havia uma barreira invisível, porém real. O Peter da véspera era outra pessoa; a intimidade entre eles se esvaíra por algum motivo.

-Nada sério. Walter está preocupado conosco. Com você, para ser mais específico, minha cara.

Aquele 'minha cara' soou estranhamente falso. Ela ficou ainda mais aflita.

-Pode me fazer o favor de explicar?

-Claro. Apesar de não nos darmos bem, eu sou filho dele. Ele me conhece. Acha que eu posso prejudicá-la de algum modo.

Ela deu um passo na direção dele.

-Você nunca me faria mal, Peter. Sei disso.

-Não tenha tanta certeza, Olivia. Eu já fiz várias mulheres sofrerem. Preciso explicar algumas coisas sobre mim...

Ela cortou a frase. Não queria ouvir porque não suportaria.

-Sei de tudo o que preciso. Eu gosto de você, Peter. Nunca senti isso por ninguém antes.

Ele deu um meio sorriso, cruzou os braços.

-Eu também gosto de você, mas já gostei de muitas outras mulheres também.

-Não quero saber do seu passado...

A voz dele se sobrepôs à dela.

-Olivia, não sou homem de me fixar num só lugar. Coisas como casamento e filhos não são para mim. Pode aceitar isso?

-Nós nos conhecemos há tão pouco tempo... Acha que estou querendo casar?

-Talvez não agora, mas no futuro, quem sabe?

Foi a vez de Olivia questioná-lo. Desta vez a voz dela vibrou como um chicote.

-E você, o que espera de mim, Peter Bishop?

Ele andou lentamente, até parar em frente a ela. Acariciou o rosto com a mão, suavemete. Puxou-a para o seu peito, afagou-lhe os cabelos. Depois colou seus lábios nos dela. Olivia sentiu as pernas enfraquecidas. Passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e se abandonou . Ele tocava seus ombros, suas costas. Beijava seu pescoço, suas orelhas. Nem mesmo quando ele abriu os primeiros botões da blusa de renda ela opôs resistência. Finalmente, ele recuou.

-Não vai dar certo, minha querida.

Ela não entendeu nada, só compreendia que ele se afastara e que todo o seu corpo queria estar perto dele. Sabia que não poderia se recusar a ele.

-O que está dizendo?

-É melhor ir embora. Vá para sua casa. Esqueça o que aconteceu em Quincy. Foi uma imprudência agradável, mas nada grave. Influência daquela atmosfera entediante.

Olivia estava atordoada com aquelas palavras. Ele não a queria. Ela não valia a pena, o esforço. Diante do primeiro obstáculo, ele desistia dela. E o obstáculo era ele próprio. Sentiu uma profunda humilhação.

-Entendi.

Ela só disse isso e se encaminhou para a porta. Peter a deteve. Com um requinte de crueldade, perguntou:

-Se quiser pode ficar e fazer companhia a Walter. Vou jantar na casa dos Jessup, voltarei muito tarde.

Olivia encarou-o com altivez.

-Não, obrigada. Bom jantar.

Saiu apressada dali.


	17. Velhas Perguntas

XVII.

O inspetor Lee esteve duas vezes na mansão dos Bishop, porém não encontrou Olivia por lá. Foi recebido pelo doutor, com a afabilidade costumeira. Ao perguntar por Peter, foi nformado pelo pai que estava dormindo, apesar de ser quase a hora do almoço. O rapaz parecia agora mergulhado na vida social bostoniana.

Esteve algumas vezes também no laboratório, mas Olivia não aparecia. Finalmente foi à casa dela. A tia recebeu-o com bastante cordialidade, dava para ver que ela simpatizava com ele.

-Que prazer, inspetor Lee! Como tem passado?

-Muito bem, senhora. Vim saber notícias de Olivia. Eu não a vejo há mais de duas semanas.

A senhora deu um suspiro resignado.

-Ela não tem se sentido bem, senhor. Pouco tem saído. Tem trabalhado duro em uma tradução do alemão. Conseguiu o serviço com um editor amigo do doutor Bishop.

Olivia eventualmente fazia traduções, mas nada de grande porte. Gostava de ter tempo para se dedicar à ciência. Lincoln achou aquilo muito estranho.

-Posso falar com ela? Não quero atrapalhá-la.

-Vou chamá-la. Tenho certeza de que vai ficar muito feliz.

Quando ela entrou, Lincoln ficou chocado. Estava muito abatida. A magreza se acentuara, o rosto mostrava olheiras e o conjunto revelava que algo não ia bem. Usava uma saia preta e uma blusa branca sem enfeites. Quem a visse acharia que ela era uma preceptora. Parecia sem vida. Em Quincy ele a vira no auge da formosura e de alguma forma ele sabia que isso estava relacionado a Peter Bishop. O que ele teria feito para deixá-la em tal estado? Recuperou-se da surpresa e tentou ser desenvolto.

-Minha cara Olivia, como vai?

-Bem, inspetor Lee. Alguma novidade sobre os assassinatos?

-Não, mas eu ainda não desisti.

Fez-se um silêncio compacto. Nenhum dos dois sabia como rompê-lo. Ele resolveu perguntar de modo discreto.

-Houve algum problema com o doutor Bishop? Não a encontro mais nem na mansão, nem no laboratório.

-É verdade. Eu estou evitando Peter Bishop.

Lincoln Lee ficou irritado. Pensamentos perturbadores o invadiram.

-Ele lhe faltou com o respeito? Ofendeu você?

Ela respondeu com uma franqueza desconcertante.

-Não. É que eu estou apaixonada por ele, mas ele não sente o mesmo por mim.

-Desculpe, mas é difícil de acreditar. Desde que vocês se conheceram... bem, ele vivia perto de você, falando com você. Nem se dava ao trabalho de disfarçar.

Os olhos dela estavam brilhantes, faltando pouco para chorar.

-Pode ser, mas acho que ele perdeu o interesse. Talvez tenha percebido que eu não pertenço ao mesmo mundo dele, ou coisa parecida. Ele se cansou de mim.

-Impossível.

Todo o sentimento que Lincoln Lee nutria por ela escapou nessa palavra. Para ele era impossível alguém deixar de gostar dela ou não lutar por ela. Notou o quanto ela era corajosa, assumindo o amor que sentia por um homem que não a queria. Sentia muita inveja desse homem. Era uma ironia cruel ela se apaixonar por alguém que não estava à sua altura.

Agora as lágrimas desciam livremente pelo rosto. Ela estava arrasada. Peter Bishop fizera isso.

O cavalheirismo inato de Lincoln Lee falou mais alto. Ele teve uma ideia súbita, algo que poderia motivar Olivia, tirá-la daquela decepção.

-Eu queria muito conversar com você sobre o caso. De alguma forma ele parece emperrado. Pensei numa reunião com o doutor Bishop, caso você não se importe.

-Eu não tenho ido o laboratório, mas se você achar necessário...

-Que tal hoje à tarde? Na hora do chá, talvez.

-É possível. Já falou com Walter?

-Sim, ele vai estar lá.

-Sozinho, espero.

-Com certeza, Olivia. Quero vê-la melhor, mais animada. Deve canalizar suas forças para suas realizações.

-Você está certo. É minha obrigação tentar.

* * *

><p>Às quatro Olivia entrou no laboratório de Walter Bishop. Ele já estava lá, conversando sobre estricnina com o inspetor Lee.<p>

-É um alcaloide altamente tóxico, o gosto é muito amargo, é difícil de disfarçar. Geralmente é tirado da planta _Strychnos nux vomica _ou ainda da _Strychnos ignatii._ Como elas podem ter ingerido o veneno sem perceber? E quem esteve perto o suficiente para ministrar as doses?

-Por que as punhaladas na senhorita Smith?- considerou Lee.

-É outra das muitas perguntas.

Olivia , que estivera no umbral escutando, fez uma colocação:

-Todas essas perguntas talvez possam ser reduzidas a uma só: 'Quem?"

-É óbvio. Se soubéssemos 'quem' saberíamos quem é o assassino.

Olivia e Lincoln olharam na mesma direção. Peter Bishop, com olheiras profundas e ar cansado, saiu do escritório com um ar indolente.

Ela não se deixou perturbar, rebateu o tom zombeteiro da observação calmamente.

-Estou me referindo ao fato de que a investigação deveria ter sido centrada nas pessoas que cercavam as vítimas. Deve haver alguma pessoa ou algum elemento em comum que nos conduza à verdade.

Lincoln Lee concordou.

-Precisamos refazer o cotidiano e o círculo de relações de cada vítima.

Peter lembrou:

-E Amelia Clarkson? O veneno dela era arsênio.

-Acho que devemos usar a mesma metodologia, mesmo correndo o risco do assassino ser outro.

Walter, que até então estivera ouvindo, sugeriu:

-Talvez Olivia possa ser útil, ela intimida bem menos que um policial. Quem sabe Peter poderia ajudar, caso possua algum horário disponível em sua agenda?

Ela olhou-o com altivez. Ele sustentou o olhar, como se quisesse mostrar que ela não o intimidava.

-Perfeitamente, posso conseguir um tempo para isso.

Lincoln Lee não gostou muito.

-Bem, o policial Carter irá acompanhá-los. Espero que tenham êxito.

Ambos ficaram calados. A perspectiva de atuarem juntos era perturbadora, mas nenhum deles daria o braço a torcer.


	18. Alguma coisa para desconfiar

XVIII.

A vida social de Peter Bishop agora era algo muito complicado. Sua agenda era bem eclética. Alguns policiais, inclusive Charlie Francis, um dos melhores homens de Lee, o conheciam. Desde que se afastara de Olivia, frequentava alguns jantares e festas, mas o grosso de seu tempo era passado em lugares suspeitos, na parte pobre da cidade. Charlie Francis já o vira por diversas vezes quando ia ao encontro dos informantes, ora só, ora acompanhado de Ned Partridge.

Dizia-se que estava jogando forte. Na primeira semana ganhara, depois entrara numa maré de má sorte e agora estava devendo um bom dinheiro a um marginal conhecido como Big Eddie. O sujeito era perigoso. Seria bom para a saúde de Peter Bishop que a herança da mãe viesse logo para as suas mãos. Paciência não era uma das virtudes de Big Eddie.

Murmurava-se também que ele andava para todo o lado com uma loura bastante vulgar conhecida como Tess. Para quem poderia vir a se casar com Amy Jessup, ele estava fazendo muitas coisas comprometedoras. Lincoln Lee ficou apreensivo com as notícias. Gostava muito de Walter Bishop e a coisa não parecia caminhar bem. O policial Carter ficaria grudado nele e em Olivia, para dar um caráter oficial à investigação, bem como para manter a integridade física de Peter.

Peter saía todas as noites. Invariavelmente voltava tarde e bêbado. Já aparecera com algumas contusões leves no rosto, resultado de alguma briga. Walter estava triste. Sabia que o filho estava se sentindo perdido. Beber, jogar e conviver com mulheres baratas eram coisas que não lhe faziam bem. A culpa o corroía. Tinha certeza que o medo do amor que o filho experimentava era em parte culpa dele. Percebia agora que Peter nunca amara antes, a ideia de se apegar, criar raízes o apavorava. A moça estava sofrendo, era pouco provável que a situação tivesse conserto, pois ela era muito orgulhosa. A investigação era o melhor expediente para aproximá-los, mas o resultado era uma incógnita.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte o policial Carter e Olivia vieram pegá-lo. Ficaram esperando um bom tempo, pois ele havia chegado durante madrugada, razoavelmente alcoolizado. Depois de quarenta minutos de espera, apareceu com impecavelmente vestido, mas com a cara amassada. A noite parecia ter sido péssima.<p>

Carter cumprimentou-o cordialmente, enquanto Olivia limitou-se a olhá-lo.

- Bom dia. Podemos ir? Já estamos atrasados.

A voz era impessoal. Não denotava raiva nem afeto, só pressa e polidez. Ele engoliu seco. Tinha a vergonhosa impressão de que para ele era mais difícil do que para ela. Achava tudo isso injusto e irritante.

Desta vez foram falar com a Senhorita Parry, sobrinha de Wilhelmina Smith. Tratava-se de uma mulher de aproximadamente trinta anos, bonita e bem vestida. Recebeu-os com certa reserva, mas diante da amabilidade de Peter, acabou abrindo um sorriso.

-Sua tia era viúva há muito tempo?

-Sim, senhor Bishop. Meu tio está morto há mais de quinze anos. Eu vim morar com ela para fazer companhia. Minha mãe morreu quando eu nasci. Meu pai logo tornou a se casar. Foi uma sorte tia Minnie ter me acolhido. Graças à ela fui educada com segurança e conforto. Eu a adorava.

-Fico feliz em saber.

Olivia deu um olhar irônico que só ele percebeu. Depois fez uma cara de ingênua e perguntou:

-A empregada continua morando com a senhorita?

-Sally? Sim, por quê?

-O policial Carter gostaria de falar com ela...a sós?

Ellen Parry teve um imperceptível movimento de surpresa, mesclado à contrariedade.

-Posso saber a razão?

Peter explicou, todo simpático:

-A polícia gosta de ouvir as testemunhas primeiro separadamente, para que uma não influencie o depoimento da outra. Em alguns casos fazem uma acareação. Coisas de rotina, nada importante.

Ela pareceu mais relaxada.

-Sally está velha. Não quero que fique nervosa. Nós já fomos interrogadas.

-Não se preocupe, nós sabemos. Estamos apenas conferindo algumas informações. O policial Carter irá com a senhorita Dunham, Sally ficará bem à vontade.

* * *

><p>-Senhorita Jones, há quanto tempo trabalha nesta casa?<p>

Sally respondeu com orgulho:

-Quarenta anos, senhor. Vim para cá quando minha patroa se casou.

-E o marido?

-O senhor Smith era um bom homem, dono de uma pequena tecelagem.

Olivia deslizou uma pergunta.

-Tinham então uma boa situação financeira?

-Sim, a casa, economias no banco e mais as joias e algum dinheiro que ela fazia questão de ter em casa para alguma emergência.

-Mas nada foi encontrado?

Sally levantou a voz, parecia ofendida.

-Não peguei nada. Sou uma mulher honesta. A menina Ellen sabia tanto quanto eu onde ela guardava as coisas.

-E como era a relação da senhorita Parry com a tia?

-Ela não vai reconhecer, mas no fundo achava que a patroa a impedia de ser feliz. Dois pretendentes foram rechaçados pela tia. Ellen já tem quase trinta e dois anos e não quer morrer solteirona.

Olivia corou, o policial Carter sorriu discretamente.

-Algum namorado?

Sally ficou calada por alguns instantes, depois soltou:

-Havia um sujeito, sim. Está sumido há meses, mas a menina sai frequentemente, toda arrumada, dizendo que vai fazer alguma coisa na rua.

-Pode descrevê-lo?

-Creio que sim, eu o vi algumas vezes.

* * *

><p>Voltaram ao laboratório. Compararam os depoimentos das duas.<p>

-Ellen Parry não falou nada de namorados.

-Nada?- a voz de Olivia mostrou animação.

-A criada fez uma descrição bem detalhada: estatura mediana, olhos pequenos e juntos, nariz comprido. É boa observadora.-disse Carter.

Peter parecia ter tido uma outra ideia.

-A expressão "olhos juntos" não me é estranha.

-Eu também já li em algum lugar, deixe-me ver...

Pegou as fichas, manuseou-as e logo encontrou. A famosa memória de Olivia Dunham...

-Aqui. Um dos hóspedes da senhora Clarkson. O nome é Patrick O'Flynn.

Estendeu a folha a Peter.

-Pode ser apenas coincidência...

Olivia estava pensando mais adiante.

-Se tivéssemos um retrato de cada um, seria bem mais fácil.

Ele sorriu com um ar confiante. Havia se lembrado de uma coisa.

-Acho que podemos dar um jeito nisso.


	19. A desenhista

XIX.

Peter Bishop marcou com Lincoln Lee, Olivia e o policial Carter na hora do jantar, em sua casa. Apesar de contrariada, a jovem compareceu acompanhada de Lee e, em lugar de Carter, quem apareceu foi Charlie Francis, o braço direito do inspetor.

Walter advertiu que Peter talvez chegasse tarde, então começaram a refeição sem ele. Intimamente, Olivia estava furiosa. Pensava o tempo todo nele junto com Amy Jessup e sentia raiva pura. Mas não deixava transparecer, comportava-se com uma fleuma invejável. Até Walter estava assombrado com tanta calma e educação. Quem olhasse para ela, não diria que ela estava com o coração doendo por causa de Peter Bishop.

Charlie Francis acreditava piamente que Peter não apareceria tão cedo. Se é que viria . Devia estar jogando ou debaixo dos lençóis com a loura Tess. Era de uma boniteza meio gasta, já passara pelas mãos de vários malandros, o último e definitivo era uma dos homens de Big Eddie. Era difícil de entender como um rapaz rico e viajado andava metido com uma sujeita como aquela. Charlie Francis também observava o seu chefe: estava caído pela moça Dunham, mas ela mantinha a cara séria, parecia nem notar.

Veio a sobremesa e Walter parecia extremamente embaraçado com a demora do filho. Quando Partridge estava servindo os licores, Peter entrou acompanhado por uma moça, envolta em uma capa cinzenta gasta e cheia de remendos. Não dava para ver o rosto. Charlie teve um arrepio de curiosidade, pois imaginou que ele havia trazido a tal Tess para dentro de casa. Aparentemente estava sóbrio.

Peter Bishop falou cordialmente, olhando para Olivia ao lado de Lee, com o canto do olho:

-Desculpem a demora. Custei a achá-la. Esta é Astrid Farnsworth, uma excelente desenhista.

A moça abaixou o capuz, Lincoln Lee e Charlie ficaram surpresos. Walter Bishop olhou-a naturalmente. A jovem devia ter a mesma idade de Olivia. Seu corpo era esbelto, o rosto, muito bonito e era negra.

Ela vivia ganhando trocados, fazendo caricaturas e desenhos. Separava uma parte para comprar papel e com o que sobrava ia vivendo. Desenhava bem com carvão e nanquim. Estava de passagem por Boston, rumo a Nova Iorque. Só esperava juntar algum dinheiro. Nascera em Nova Orleans e perdera a todos os familiares. A filha da patroa de sua mãe lhe dera noções de desenho. Ela superara a mestra improvisada.

Estava sentada na porta de uma taverna, e ao acaso, escolhera Peter como modelo. Fizera um desenho muito simples, mas a semelhança era surpreendente. Quando escutara Olivia falar, ele se lembrara da moça.

Peter se dirigiu a Lee, evitando olhar para Olivia, que estava sentada ao lado dele.

-Já ouviram falar em Percy Lefroy Mapleton?

Olivia e Lee fizeram um sinal afirmativo.

-O assassino da ferrovia; foi executado em 1881.- disse ela.

Lincoln Lee se lembrava bem do caso, acompanhara tudo pelos jornais.

-Ele foi preso graças ao uso de um retrato feito a partir de uma descrição. O retrato saiu no **_Daily Telegraph_** e assim ele acabou sendo identificado. A polícia britânica encontrou com ele provas esmagadoras de sua culpa nas mortes.

Charlie se lembrou do caso, tinha lido a história no jornal. Um caso impressionante.

Peter propôs, jovialmente:

-Astrid ficará por aqui hoje. Amanhã cedo, usando as informações das testemunhas, ela fará os retratos. Começaremos com o hóspede da senhora Clarkson, depois o tal namorado de Ellen Parry.

Walter estava muito aliviado, pois o filho estava sóbrio e dava excelentes ideias. Tocou a campainha, logo mandou Partridge chamar Grace Higgins. O mordomo fez uma cara impagável quando escutou as ordens do patrão.

Olivia olhava de esguelha para a moça Astrid e perguntava para si mesma se era mais uma das conquistas de Peter. A garota era linda, tinha um rosto exótico. Se Amy Jessup a visse, ficaria escandalizada. Porém, manteve o rosto impassível.

-Pois bem, que seja assim. Amanhã às onze, nos encontraremos todos no laboratório do doutor Bishop. Providenciarei para que as testemunhas estejam lá para fazer as descrições.

Dito isso, Lincoln Lee ofereceu o braço a Olivia, que o aceitou sem pestanejar. Charlie Francis notou uma expressão esquisita no rosto de Peter Bishop e matou logo a charada: ele também gostava de Olivia Dunham. Tinha certeza que seu chefe pretendia se casar com ela. A garota parecia feita de aço ou gelo. Não demonstrava para que lado iria cair, se é que iria. Forjada na teimosia.

Falaria com o inspetor sobre o seu desejo de substituir Carter. Apreciava bastante observar as pessoas, seu jeito, suas reações, seu comportamento. Aquela investigação oferecia um ótimo material.


	20. Crise

XX.

Astrid era realmente talentosa. Fizera dois retratos: o primeiro do inquilino da senhora Clarkson, Patrick O'Flynn -baseado nas observações da cozinheira da casa, trazida pela Senhora Grey- o outro do namorado de Ellen Parry, usando a descrição da velha criada, Sally Jones. Eram incrivelmente parecidos. Ambas salientaram o detalhe do nariz comprido e dos olhos muito próximos.

Lamentavelmente, o senhor O'Flynn havia se mudado. Pelas informações trabalhava como operário. Mas, no caso do namorado de Ellen Parry, bastava vigiá-la. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele iria ao encontro do tal sujeito. O policial Blake ficou encarregado de não perdê-la de vista.

Lincoln Lee estava muito mais animado, não só com o andamento do caso, mas com a boa disposição de Olivia. Ela estava se comportando muito bem. Conversava naturalmente com todos, inclusive Peter. Voltara a frequentar o laboratório e aos estudos com o doutor Bishop e manifestara uma inesperada delicadeza no trato com a jovem Astrid.

* * *

><p>As coisas aparentemente estavam se normalizando. Olivia, para surpresa de Peter, aceitara um convite para um jantar de cerimônia em casa de Nina Sharp. O homenageado era John Scott, que aniversariava por aqueles dias.<p>

Olivia chegou na companhia de Lincoln Lee e de sua mãe. Nem o homenageado, nem Peter Bishop gostaram daquilo. A senhora Caroline Lee era muito afável e parecia simpatizar com a jovem, o que representava meio caminho andado para um futuro casamento. Não parecia se importar com a origem irlandesa e pobre de Olivia. Nina comentou sem rodeios ao vê-los entrar:

-Creio que o noivado é questão de tempo. Caroline gosta da garota e é ela quem decide. O marido confia cegamente em seu critério.

Walter olhou o grupo, meio desconsolado. Olivia estava com um vestido cinza prateado, os cabelos em parte soltos. Toda ela revelava simplicidade e elegância natural. Um contraste com Amy Jessup, impecavelmente enfeitada, ao lado de um Peter que parecia não prestar atenção em outra coisa que não fosse Olivia. O rapaz havia feito uma besteira das grandes.

Durante o jantar, ficaram relativamente próximos. Por duas vezes ele precisou pedir a Amy que repetisse o que dizia, pois estava com a atenção dividida, tentando escutar o que Olivia falava com John Scott e Lincoln Lee.

Apesar dos insistentes pedidos da anfitriã para que tocasse algo, Peter retirou-se bem cedo. Olivia sequer pareceu notar sua ausência, entretida em conversar com a senhora Lee. Nunca a vira tão linda e tão distante. Não tinha o direito de sofrer nem de sentir pena de si mesmo. Ele criara aquela situação; devia dar graças aos céus por ela ainda falar com ele.

* * *

><p>Às quatro horas da madrugada, Olivia foi acordada por sua tia Missy, que tinha uma fisionomia aflita. O cocheiro dos Bishop trouxera um recado do doutor: pedia que ela fosse para a mansão o quanto antes, mas não explicava o motivo.<p>

Vestiu-se apressadamente, estava um pouco tensa, mas tentava se dominar. Ao entrar no parque, vislumbrou algumas luzes. Aquilo a assustou. Sentiu intimamente que algo de ruim tinha acontecido. Ao entrar foi conduzida silenciosamente ao andar de cima. A porta do grande quarto estava aberta, as luzes acesas. Dentro estavam Walter, Astrid e Charlie Francis. Na cama, Peter jazia desacordado, cheio de hematomas. Um médico cuidava dele. Ela se descontrolou:

-Peter... o que fizeram com ele?

Charlie Francis explicou:

-Acabou de levar uma surra dos homens de um marginal conhecido como Big Eddie.

-Um marginal? Não entendo.

-Ele tem frequentado a parte mais obscura da cidade. Fez dívidas de jogo. Hoje parece que arranjou uma briga.

O policial Francis omitiu as mulheres, em solidariedade ao espancado. O rosto de Olivia era puro assombro. Então ele também estava infeliz. Ou não se envolveria com a escória. Teve certeza que a situação estava relacionada a ela. A ternura, o afeto que sentia por ele e que por orgulho tentava reprimir , tudo veio à tona. Aproximou-se da cama, segurou a mão dele com cuidado, como se fosse de vidro e cobriu-a de beijos. Não se importou com os outros, nem tentou ocultar o fato de que estava chorando.

-Ele deu muita sorte. Quebrou algumas costelas, mas nenhuma atingiu os pulmões. Vai sentir dor, apesar da medicação. Seria bom contratar uma enfermeira.

Olivia objetou:

-Eu cuido dele. Só preciso mandar pegar algumas coisas em minha casa.

Astrid também se ofereceu para tratá-lo. Walter estava arrasado, mas no meio daquele sofrimento, ainda teve presença de espírito para pedir a Charlie Francis.

-Preciso de um favor. Necessito saber qual o montante da dívida do meu filho com esses marginais.

Francis se prontificou a acionar um dos informantes e resolver a situação. Olivia quis saber uma coisa:

-Quem o achou?

-Uma moça loura o trouxe. Muita pintura no rosto, roupas provocantes, fisionomia cansada. Deve ser uma dessas mulheres de má fama. Mas salvou a vida dele.-respondeu Walter.

Astrid então falou:

-O nome dela é Tess. Eu sei quem é. Ela e Peter são amigos.

Olivia sentiu um aperto no coração, mas nem mesmo assim largou a mão dele.


	21. Convalescença

XXI.

Ele não estava totalmente consciente. Alternava momentos de sono profundo - provavelmente efeito da sedação - com outros, onde gemia, se agitava e fazia o coração de Olivia disparar porque falava o seu nome. Sim, ele chamava por ela. Quando ela segurava sua mão, sentia a pressão de seus dedos.

Astrid se mostrara valiosa. Revezava com Olivia na assistência ao enfermo. Lincoln Lee viera vê-lo, com o coração apertado percebera o desespero silencioso da mulher que amava. Não havia como negar, ela ainda era apaixonada por ele, mas isso também não significava que ficariam juntos. Peter Bishop não era o homem certo para Olivia. Daquela relação só sairia vergonha e sofrimento, a não ser que ele se modificasse. E nisso Lincoln não acreditava.

Walter Bishop contara com a inestimável ajuda de Charlie Francis. As discretas investigações da polícia esbarraram em uma muralha de silêncio. Ninguém queria irritar Big Eddie ou qualquer um de seus comparsas. Mas a dívida estava paga, com a utilização de um intermediário. O pai estava assombrado com a capacidade autodestrutiva do filho.

Nina Sharp viera visitá-lo, mas Olivia trocara um olhar significativo com Walter, que acabara alegando que o estado de Peter ainda não permitia visitas. Na saída, a senhora Sharp falara com rudeza:

-Tome muito cuidado , Walter. Você está agasalhando uma cobra. Essa moça já se comporta como sua nora. Qualquer dia estará mandando em você, dentro de sua própria casa.

Walter foi irônico e sincero ao mesmo tempo:

-Não sonho com outra coisa, cara Nina.

Ela se retirou bastante contrariada. Mas fez uma anotação mental para não dizer aos membros da proeminente sociedade bostoniana a verdadeira natureza da "doença" do jovem Bishop. Nunca se sabe ao certo em que direção o vento acabará soprando.

* * *

><p>Alguns dias depois, Olivia apareceu rapidamente em casa. Encontrou a tia saudosa e Rachel de cara emburrada.<p>

-O que houve, Rachel? Aconteceu alguma coisa com você?

A tia ficou olhando de uma para outra, sem saber o que fazer.

-Nada.-Rachel falou com má vontade.

Olivia começou a perder a paciência.

-É melhor falar logo, pois não vou me demorar. Só vim pegar alguns livros e roupas.

-Está se mudando de vez para a mansão?

O sangue subiu ao rosto de Olivia, ela avançou na direção de Rachel. A tia pensou que ela fosse agredi-la fisicamente. Rachel também, pois se encolheu, já arrependida da ousadia. A voz de Olivia era sibilante:

-Deixe de ser tonta. Ele está doente, sente dor o tempo todo. Pense o que quiser, mas não vou abandoná-lo, e nem a Walter que sempre foi bom conosco.

Tia Missy passou o braço pelos ombros de Olivia. Ela abrandou subitamente. Depois começou a soluçar. Rachel ficou envergonhada.

-Desculpe, Livia. Eu sinto muito. De verdade.

Olivia continuava a chorar, abraçada com a tia. Rachel fez carinhos nos cabelos da irmã. Percebeu que ela estava sofrendo muito.

* * *

><p>Quando ela retornou, teve a grata surpresa de ver Peter totalmente acordado. Astrid tentava fazê-lo ingerir um pouco de sopa.<p>

-Olivia, ele está fazendo manha. Não quer comer.

Mesmo sentindo dor, ele brincou.

-Pare com isso, Astrid. Não posso rir.

O rosto de Olivia se iluminou. Fez um sinal, Astrid cedeu o lugar a ela. Ela se sentou perto dele e encheu uma colher de caldo.

-Não quero ouvir nenhuma recusa ou vou começar a falar um monte de coisas engraçadas para Astrid. Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz...

Ele abriu a boca, obediente. Astrid se retirou, para deixá-los à vontade.

* * *

><p>Na biblioteca, Charlie Francis e Lincoln Lee conversavam com o doutor Bishop. Depois de duas semanas em que os policiais Carter e Blake se alternaram, o namorado de Ellen Parry havia sido localizado. Era conhecido como Nick Morgan. Seus dados estavam sendo levantados. Ellen de nada suspeitava. Quando Astrid chegou, Walter saudou-a, jovialmente:<p>

-Astarte, minha querida, veio se juntar a nós?

Lincoln e Charlie não conseguiram conter o riso. Astrid fingiu que nada havia ocorrido.

-Peter está tomando o caldo.

-Sozinho?-quis saber Walter.

-Não, Olivia o está ajudando.

A alegria no rosto de Lee se foi como que por encanto. Não via a hora de Olivia voltar para a própria casa. Charlie Francis também achava a estada da moça coisa arriscada, principalmente para ela.

* * *

><p>Nos dias que se seguiram ele confirmou suas suspeitas. Peter Bishop estava melhorando, e conforme melhorava, mais ficava "derretido" para o lado da moça. Ela tentava disfarçar, mas não era boa na coisa. Qualquer um poderia perceber os olhares compridos que eles mandavam um para o outro. Ela vivia tocando nele, arranjando a fronha, colocando a mão na testa para ver se ele tinha febre. Ficava também muito perturbada quando o médico o deixava sem camisa para examinar as costelas, mas não arredava o pé dali, Charlie tinha também a íntima convicção de que a lentidão com que o rapaz convalescia se devia ao temor que ela fosse embora. Quanto ao doutor Bishop, que apesar de esquisito, raciocinava perfeitamente, parecia não tomar conhecimento da situação. Se as coisas continuassem a evoluir daquele jeito, as complicações não tardariam. Charlie Francis se orgulhava de ser um grande observador da natureza humana. Seu chefe tinha muito pouca chance de casar com aquela garota – que parecia feita de gelo, mas que era justamente o contrário do que aparentava.<p> 


	22. Reprimenda

XXII.

Cerca de quatro semanas depois de Peter ter sido espancado pelos homens de Big Eddie, houve uma pequena reunião no quarto do rapaz. O assunto era o caso das senhoras assassinadas. Segundo o inspetor Lee, Nick Morgan tinha sido reconhecido pela cozinheira da senhora Clarkson como sendo o hóspede Patrick O'Flynn. Restava saber se ele possuía acesso aos venenos e se havia alguma conexão com a terceira vítima.

-Ellen Parry pode estar metida na sujeira.-opinou Charlie.

Lincoln Lee hesitou um pouco.

-Não temos provas de nada contra ela. O próprio Morgan só é suspeito. Não encontramos nada de conclusivo que nos permita acusá-lo.

Peter sugeriu:

-Por que não investigam os empregos do sujeito? E a tal pensão onde morava a terceira senhora, Abigail Grant. Talvez possamos descobrir alguma pista.

-Vamos fazer isso. A ficha de Morgan já está sendo levantada. Mas não vai ser fácil. Sabe-se lá quantos nomes falsos ele utiliza.

-Ele é solteiro, Lincoln?

-Até onde sabemos, sim. Por que perguntou, Olivia?

-Se descobrirmos algo nesse sentido talvez possamos fazer Ellen Parry colaborar. Nenhuma mulher gosta de ser enganada.

Olivia involuntariamente olhou para ele.

* * *

><p>Todos foram saindo do quarto, para não cansá-lo. Peter sentiu que Olivia também faria o mesmo. Ela havia ficado para trás, arrumando a bandeja com dos remédios. Ele resolveu apelar para um recurso extremo.<p>

-Liv...

Ela se aproximou, um pouco tensa. Apesar do médico ter dito que as costelas estavam praticamente boas, ela ainda tinha medo de algum insucesso.

-Está se sentindo mal?

Ele fez uma cara de dor e a voz saiu bem fraca.

-Acho que estou com um pouco de febre.

Olivia se debruçou sobre ele, mas antes que ela o tocasse, Peter atraiu-a para perto de seu rosto. Ela não se afastou, temendo machucá-lo. Então ele beijou-a na boca, de uma forma meio desajeitada, mas assim mesmo era um beijo de volta. Logo ela estava sentada na cama, correspondendo ao beijo com evidente satisfação e isso o deixava muito animado.

-Olivia...

Ela se pôs de pé. Era Walter. Não pareceu nem um pouco abalado com o que vira.

-Sinto atrapalhá-los, mas Lee e Francis querem se despedir de você.

-Walter... – Peter tentou protestar.

-Se querem o quarto só para vocês, tratem de se casar. Vamos descer, Olivia.

Ela estava mortificada de vergonha. Abaixou a cabeça e o seguiu.

* * *

><p>Walter retornou minutos depois ao quarto do filho. Puxou uma cadeira para perto da cabeceira.<p>

-Precisamos conversar.

Peter continuava em silêncio, fingindo ignorar a presença do pai.

-Está tentando tirar proveito da situação?

-Claro que não. Eu gosto dela, de verdade.

-Sabe que a vida que andou levando nos últimos tempos a afastou ainda mais de você? Que moça honesta vai querer um homem viciado em jogo, que bebe e anda com delinquentes e mulheres de reputação suspeita?

-Não sou viciado em jogo. –Peter falou, indignado.

-Mas contraiu uma boa dívida.

-Vou pagar tudo, assim que receber o dinheiro da minha mãe. Não é problema de ninguém.

-Já está tudo pago. Precisa é tomar juízo, parar de fugir e encarar a vida de frente.

-Acha que eu sou algum covarde?

-No que diz respeito a Olivia, sim. Foi mais fácil magoá-la, depois agir de forma irresponsável arriscando a própria vida, do que tentar fazer a coisa certa.

-E qual é a coisa certa, Walter?

-A coisa certa é tentar ser feliz e fazê-la feliz.

-Não sei se ela me quer de volta. Eu fui muito cruel com ela, tenho consciência disso. Olivia é boa demais para mim. Eu não a mereço.

-Se não a merece porque não desiste de cercar a moça? Deixe-a em paz para que ela encontre um bom caminho. Lincoln Lee quer se casar com ela. A família dele não faz oposição. Sob a perspectiva do bom senso, seria um ótimo casamento. Vai ser rica, formar uma família e viver com um homem que a venera.

-Ela não gosta dele.- o tom de Peter era categórico.

-Gosta sim. Pode não sentir o mesmo que sente por você, mas eles combinam, se respeitam e esperam coisas semelhantes da vida. Então, se não quer tomar uma atitude, pelo menos não atrapalhe. E respeite a sua própria casa. Não fique se aproveitando do fato da moça estar cuidando de você ...

-Desde quando virou moralista, Walter? Desconhecia esse seu lado...

-Estou zelando pela reputação de Olivia. Ela está nos prestando um grande favor, o mínimo que você pode fazer é respeitá-la.

Walter levantou-se, decidido. Saiu e fechou a porta. No corredor deu um largo sorriso. Esperava que a tática funcionasse. Tudo o que é proibido tem um sabor melhor. Desta vez, Peter não iria encontrar facilidade.


	23. Visita à pensão Morris

XXIII.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Olivia evitou ficar a sós com Peter. Os seus cuidados ficaram a cargo de Grace Higgins e da jovem Astrid. Ele se sentia particularmente frustrado. Sentia ciúme, pois ignorava com quem ela passava o seu tempo. Mas ela sempre aparecia rapidamente, algumas vezes por dia, para saber dele. Ele estava muito melhor, o doutor já insinuara que a alta era questão de dois ou três dias, mas percebera que o paciente dependia daquela situação para tentar consertar outra.

Uma manhã ela entrou no quarto vestida para sair. Peter teve um sobressalto. A primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu foi que ela estava voltando para a própria casa. Ele se recriminava por ser tão lento. Antes que ele pudesse pensar em alguma coisa para dizer, ela perguntou:

-Vim saber se está precisando de algo?

Em vez de responder, ele apresentou outra pergunta:

-Onde vai tão cedo, Liv?

-Lincoln e Charlie vêm me buscar para visitar a pensão onde vivia a terceira vítima, Abigail Grant.

Do que ela disse, ele só reteve o nome de Lincoln Lee e a ideia de que ela iria acompanhá-lo a algum lugar. Teve uma sensação de despeito muito desagradável.

-Walter por acaso sabe que você vai sair com ele?

-A ideia foi de seu pai, Peter. E eu vou sair com _**eles**_.

Ignorou a alusão; bastante contrariado, começou a reclamar abertamente.

-Não entendo Walter. Ora tem um acesso de moralismo e impede que nós nos falemos; ora fica liberal e permite que você fique andando de um lado para o outro com um homem cheio de segundas intenções.

Olivia arqueou as sobrancelhas. Estava surpresa com as reclamações.

-Que segundas intenções seriam essas?

-Todos sabem que Lincoln Lee quer se casar com você, Olivia. Não se faça de desentendida.

Ela não se abalou. Continuou calma, ainda que por dentro achasse divertido a crise de ciúmes de Peter.

-Ele nunca falou nada de concreto nesse sentido. É um cavalheiro, possivelmente o homem mais honrado que eu já conheci. Acredito que Walter me confia a ele por esse motivo. E não critique seu pai, a casa é dele, ele tem o direito de ditar as normas.

Peter explodiu de vez.

-Não vejo a hora de receber alta. Não aguento mais ficar em Boston. Tudo aqui é muito provinciano.

Olivia ouviu o desabafo em silêncio, com a expressão inalterada, mas no íntimo aquilo doeu. Walter estava certo, ele não levava nada nem ninguém a sério, nem ela. Gostaria que ele a considerasse, como fazia Lincoln Lee.

-Bem, já que não precisa de nada, vou andando. Tenha um bom dia.

Retirou-se calmamente. Ele já estava arrependido do que dissera, não pensava em ir a nenhuma parte onde ela não estivesse, mas o ciúme o cegara. Tinha a consciência de que passaria um dia miserável, imaginando ela e o inspetor Lee juntos, investigando.

* * *

><p>Assim que Olivia se foi, Walter subiu para a sua visita matinal.<p>

-Como está, filho? Vejo que parece quase novo.

-Está empurrando Olivia para cima de Lee, Walter? Por quê?

Walter não se incomodou com o tom queixoso do filho. Respondeu simplesmente:

-É um excelente partido. Já conversamos sobre o assunto.

Peter ficou sério.

-Mas sabe que eu a amo, não? E mesmo assim quer que ela fique com outro?

-Então você a ama?

-Amo muito. Sou louco por ela.

Walter não parecia nada impressionado com a confissão do filho.

-E daí?

-O que quer dizer?

-Você a ama, mas não faz nada para ficar com ela.

Peter engoliu seco. O pai tinha toda a razão.

-Tem razão, Walter. Preciso tomar uma atitude.

Walter se encaminhou para a porta.

-Se me permite, sugiro que ande rápido. Você está agindo de modo meio lento.

-O que eu poderia fazer preso numa cama?

-Peter, acho que você se esquece que eu sou médico. E converso sempre com o doutor Seymour. Está fazendo render para mantê-la por perto. Parece uma criança.

-Walter...

-Tome uma atitude, antes que outro o faça. É só o que posso dizer.

* * *

><p>A pensão da senhora Morris era bastante conceituada. A dona era uma mulher de meia-idade, ainda bonita. As acomodações e a comida eram boas, por isso os quartos eram disputados. A falecida senhora Grant residia no local há alguns anos, desde que parara de trabalhar como governanta. Os policiais e Olivia se sentiram frustrados quando a patroa e as duas empregadas explicaram que há dois anos o estabelecimento não aceitava mais homens como hóspedes. Toda a esperança de que Nick Morgan tivesse passado por lá ruiu.<p>

Contudo, Lincoln Lee não desistia fácilmente.

-Mas a vítima não tinha nenhum vínculo com pessoas do sexo masculino?

A senhora Morris pareceu escandalizada, apressou-se em dizer:

-Abigail Grant era uma mulher muito séria.

Olivia achou aquilo muito estranho. Duvidava muito que Lincoln pudesse achar que uma sexagenária pudesse estar tendo algum romance. Provavelmente ele estava pensando em algum parente ou conhecido. A reação da senhora Morris era inusitada.

As duas criadas permaneceram caladas, uma delas olhando para os pés. Olivia chamou Charlie Francis num canto. Pouco depois, ele convocou:

-Senhoritas, queiram me acompanhar.

Olivia foi junto. Lincoln permaneceu com a senhora Morris, que parecia curiosa.

* * *

><p>Quando Olivia chegou, parecia animada.<p>

-Onde está o doutor, Partridge?

-No quarto do jovem patrão, tomando chá.

Walter e o médico conversavam animadamente. Peter folheava um livro. Seu rosto se iluminou quando ele a viu.

-Boas pistas?

Ela sorriu com franqueza.

-Creio que sim, Peter.

Walter olhou direto para o filho. Peter entendeu e falou gentilmente;

-Eu gostaria de falar a sós com Olivia, se quiser Walter, pode deixar a porta entreaberta.

-Não é necessário. Vamos, Seymour.

Olivia parecia surpresa.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Pode se sentar aqui, Olivia?- ele mostrou a beira da cama.

-Talvez não seja apropriado.

-Não se preocupe, Walter sabe de tudo.

-De tudo o quê?

-Olivia, eu sinto muito as bobagens que fiz. Preciso que me perdoe...

-Eu não estou mais magoada, Peter. Podemos ser ...amigos.

-O que você quiser, eu gosto demais de você e acredite, eu também sofri muito.

Ela tocou o rosto dele, suavemente. Depois deu um beijo bem leve nos lábios. Ele não tentou nada mais ousado. Então ela falou com muita calma:

-Eu sei.


	24. Encontro

XXIV.

Ela continuou sentada na beirada da cama. Peter segurava sua mão esquerda entre as dele. O peso que os oprimia havia desaparecido. Ele estava curioso sobre os rumos da investigação.

-Agora, conte-me o que aconteceu na pensão.

-Bem, a senhora Morris negou, com uma veemência bastante suspeita, qualquer contato de Abigail Grant com homens. Mas eu notei que uma das criadas, Lucy Stevens, estava meio sem graça enquanto a patroa falava.

-Ela sabia de alguma coisa útil?

-Charlie e eu levamos as duas criadas para um outro local e lá, longe da senhora Morris, as duas confirmaram a existência de um homem mais jovem, que era ligado à falecida.

-Descobriram quem era o homem?

-Moreno, aproximadamente quarenta e cinco anos, jardineiro de profissão. Eles foram empregados na mesma casa, antes que ela se aposentasse.

Peter pareceu decepcionado.

-Então, O'Flynn- Morgan não está relacionado à ultima morte?

-Aí está, o tal "amigo" de Abigail Grant foi identificado como Jake Powell, mas o nome real é Jake O'Flynn.

-O'Flynn? Mas então são parentes?

-Sim, Jake e Patrick O'Flynn são irmãos por parte de pai. Apesar da diferença de idade, acreditamos que trabalhem juntos, explorando mulheres.

-Pense bem, Olivia... se o mais velho é jardineiro, deve conhecer venenos.

-Lincoln pôs todo o contingente policial disponível para procurar provas e apertar os suspeitos e demais pessoas envolvidas.

-Que pessoas?

-A possibilidade de que Ellen Parry e a senhora Morris estejam envolvidas não está descartada. E caso estejam, é preciso saber se a cumplicidade foi involuntária ou não.

Neste exato momento, ouviram um pigarro alto. Era Walter.

-Olivia, minha querida. Vá se trocar para o jantar. Estou ansioso para saber das novidades.

Peter não largou a mão dela.

-Walter, eu e Olivia, ainda não acabamos de conversar. Há algum problema se ela ficar mais um pouco?

-O inspetor Lee e o policial Francis virão jantar aqui. Nina Sharp também. Preciso de Olivia para me ajudar a receber os convidados.

Ele beijou a mão dela e falou baixo:

-Depois nós terminamos, Liv.

Ela suspirou e assentiu.

* * *

><p>O jantar não foi dos mais divertidos. Nina Sharp falava com Walter e Lincoln, sem dar assunto ao policial Francis. Lincoln só tinha olhos para Olivia, que aparentava estar com a cabeça em outro lugar. Charlie Francis tinha a absoluta certeza de que ela estava com o espírito no andar de cima. A coisa estava se complicando, como ele previra.<p>

* * *

><p>À meia-noite ele bateu na porta de forma discreta. A bandeirola de vidro que encimava a pesada porta estava aberta e revelava uma luz suave. Era um alívio, pois tinha medo de acordá-la, mas ao mesmo tempo, sabia que seria impossível dormir sem falar com ela.<p>

Ouviu um barulho abafado de passos. Ela abriu a porta e recuou para deixá-lo entrar. O quarto estava iluminado apenas por um grande castiçal. Ele cerrou a porta cuidadosamente.

Seu coração batia forte. Ela estava ali, perto dele, com os longos cabelos louros soltos. Eram muito compridos, ultrapassavam a cintura. E a camisola de seda branca, muito fina, deixava entrever o contorno da sua silhueta. Aquilo não era certo, mas ela estava tão linda, que ele não conseguia parar de olhar.

Uma súbita timidez o invadiu. Não era forte para ficar perto dela, não daquele jeito, naquela roupa tão delicada que anunciava quase sua nudez. Ela estava tão próxima que ele sentiu seu perfume. Como ela cheirava bem. Tinha o cheiro das flores molhadas pela chuva.

Ela chegou mais perto, tão perto que ele perdeu a noção de tudo. Enlaçou a sua cintura e a deixou colada ao seu próprio corpo. Ela suspirou, e se aconchegou em seus braços. As mãos dele percorreram da nuca às nádegas, palmilhando cada centímetro de seu dorso. E ele teve a certeza enlouquecedora que ela só usava a camisola, estava totalmente nua sob o seu toque.

Beijou seus lábios com urgência, ela correspondeu, mordendo seus lábios. Pareciam ter uma estranha fome. Ele tentou recuar, mas não conseguiu. Ele sentiu a certeza do desejo. Falou docemente em seu ouvido:

-Liv, é melhor pararmos ... agora.

Ela não conseguia se mexer. Foi invadida um estranho calor, uma sensação maravilhosa. Não queria que ele parasse, não de verdade. Teve uma estranha tontura, mas percebeu que ele a tomava pela mão e a levava para a cama. Naquele exato momento, em que se deitou de costas no grande leito, Olivia percebeu que nada mais havia a ser feito. Ia acontecer naturalmente.

* * *

><p>Grace Higgins passeava pelo corredor com uma vela. Vistoriava a casa uma última vez antes de se recolher, depois de um dia de intenso trabalho. Notou que havia luz no quarto azul, onde dormia a senhorita Olivia. Ia pegar na maçaneta para tentar entrar e apagar as velas, mas escutou ruídos que vinham do interior do quarto e se deteve. Aquilo não era adequado, mas não a surpreeendia. Aqueles dois estavam muito apaixonados.<p>

Pensou imediatamente no doutor, mas afastou a hipótese de que ele aparecesse por ali naquela hora. Mas e o velho Partidge? Teria um ataque do coração, contudo morreria sem dar uma palavra. E Ned ? Aquele rapaz era muito indiscreto, se soubesse que o jovem patrão e a senhorita Olivia estavam fazendo aquilo sem terem se casado, seria impossível segurar sua língua. O que fazer? Rezar. Sim, para que todos ficassem em suas camas e que o casal que havia se antecipado, acabasse colocando as coisas no andamento certo antes que algo de constrangedor acontecesse. Sim, o que Grace Higgins poderia fazer de mais acertado naquele momento era rezar.

* * *

><p>Pouco tempo depois, Walter apareceu no corredor, trajando robe de chambre. Foi direto ao quarto do filho e entrou sem bater. O quarto estava iluminado apenas por uma lâmpada de mesa. Walter reparou, triunfante, que, além de vazio, a cama não havia sido desfeita. Voltando ao corredor, rumou para o quarto onde Olivia dormia. Aproximou o ouvido da porta e deu um sorriso vitorioso. Foi quando ouviu uma voz conhecida.<p>

-Senhor...

-Quieto, Partridge.

Walter se afastou da porta e fez o caminho inverso.

No corredor, contrariando as esperanças de Grace, ficou só o velho Partridge, escandalizado.

* * *

><p>No interior do quarto azul, Peter e Olivia estavam agora abraçados. Ele estava mais preocupado do que ela com o que tinha acontecido.<p>

-Precisamos ficar noivos, o quanto antes.

Ela beijava seu pescoço, suavemente.

-Como quiser, Bishop.

-Não estou brincando, Liv. Amanhã cedo levaremos Walter conosco e iremos falar com a sua tia.

-Está bem, meu amor.

Peter fechou os olhos. Ficou mais tranquilo, mas de repente, foi assaltado por um pensamento perturbador.

-E se a sua tia exigir que você volte para casa?

Ela também se preocupou.

-É quase certo que ela queira isso. Vai achar indecente a noiva e o noivo dormindo sob o mesmo teto. Walter é bem capaz de pensar o mesmo.

-Você não pode voltar para a sua casa. Não vou conseguir ficar sem você até o casamento.

-Peter...

-O que é?

-Você está pensando em fazer isso todas as noites, sem estarmos casados?

Ele ficou muito sem jeito, se ela pudesse enxergar seu rosto veria que ele estava corado.

-Você quer que eu seja sincero ou um cavalheiro, Liv?

Ela abafou o riso.

-Não precisa responder, eu já entendi.

-A coisa mais acertada a fazer é apressar o casamento. Vou implorar ao doutor Seymour para que ele diga que eu preciso dos seus cuidados .

-Mas todos vão falar...

-Estou doente, sou praticamente inofensivo.

-Inofensivo?- ela riu.


	25. Noivado

XXV.

Walter não demonstrou surpresa com o comunicado do filho; tampouco com a convocação imediata para falar com a tia de Olivia. Agiu com naturalidade, como se nada pudesse surpreendê-lo. Há alguns dias tirara o velho anel de noivado da família do cofre e o mandara ao joalheiro para uma limpeza.

O mordomo Partridge estava por perto, muito pálido e digno. Mal pregara o olho na noite anterior. Quando chegou à cozinha, percebeu que seu sobrinho, Ned, já tinha sido informado do noivado pelo jovem patrão e espalhara a notícia entre a criadagem. Grace Higgins notou o desconcerto do pobre homem – provavelmente ele desconfiava de alguma coisa. De qualquer forma, ela ficou mais tranquila, afinal tudo se arranjaria.

* * *

><p>-Casar em um mês? Mas por que tanta pressa? – a voz de tia Missy soava estridente e cheia de desconfiança. Nunca deveria ter permitido que Olivia passasse tanto tempo cuidando daquele rapaz.<p>

Rachel olhava intrigada para a irmã, que estava vermelha . Reparou também no sorriso amarelo do noivo. Em compensação, o doutor parecia radiante. Havia algo de muito estranho na atitude dos três.

-Meu filho talvez precise ir à Europa em breve, daí a pressa.

Tia Missy tentou virar a situação, pois não estava convencida em absoluto:

-Seria ótimo. Enquanto seu filho fica fora, nós poderíamos providenciar um enxoval decente para Olivia.

Os noivos se entreolharam, alarmados. Walter objetou:

-Talvez ele permaneça lá por um bom tempo, de seis meses a um ano. Quem sabe até mais...

-E qual o problema, doutor? É o tempo ideal para aprontar o enxoval, o vestido de noiva, a festa... Fazer um casamento decente, sem suscitar falatórios.

Olivia não se conteve e protestou, aborrecida:

-A senhora acha bom um ano de separação entre noivos, tia Missy?

O noivo também externou seu desagrado.

-É muito tempo. Além de tudo, nós não estamos fazendo questão de grandes comemorações. Quanto ao vestido e ao enxoval, podemos cuidar de tudo bem rápido; com dinheiro tudo fica mais fácil.

A velha senhora estava desorientada sob tanta pressão. Achava pouco adequada aquela urgência em casar. Era da época de noivados longos e serenos. Olhou instintivamente para Rachel que, até então, se limitara a ouvir sem dar palpite.

-Tia Missy, é melhor concordar, afinal eles estão com pressa, por causa da tal viagem.

-Mas o que vão falar? Olivia passou mais de um mês na casa do doutor. Podem pensar que aconteceu alguma coisa imprópria.

-Quem liga para falatórios? O importante é que vamos nos casar.-disse Peter.

Tia Missy olhou-o de cara feia. A Europa era uma coisa, Boston era outra, muito diferente. Aquele moço era muito descarado. Definitivamente, não era o marido que imaginara para Olivia.

Walter selou a questão:

-Senhora, não se preocupe. Durante toda a estada de Olivia em nossa casa ela está sendo acompanhada de perto pela nossa governanta, Grace Higgins, uma mulher muito séria. Quanto ao meu filho, esteve adoentado. Os problemas de saúde de Peter colocam os dois a salvo de qualquer maledicência.

-O seu filho agora parece novo em folha, doutor Bishop. –falou Rachel.

Peter ficou apreensivo com o rumo que a conversa ia tomando.

-Eu ainda não tive alta. Minhas costelas ainda não estão boas. O doutor Seymour me recomendou repouso absoluto. Espero que a senhora, tia Missy, se me permite já chamá-la assim, deixe Olivia cuidar de mim por mais alguns dias, até o médico garantir que eu estou totalmente recuperado.

Walter olhava para o filho admirado. Nunca vira tamanha caradura acompanhada de um olhar desamparado e suplicante. Que malandro Peter estava saindo. Sentiu orgulho...

-Mas é inconcebível... noivos morando sob o mesmo teto.

-São só mais uns dias, tia Missy.

Rachel olhou desconfiada para a irmã. Sim, ali havia algo. Para desespero do filho, Walter concordou com tia Missy.

-A senhora está certa. Vamos contratar uma enfermeira para auxiliá-lo. Olivia poderá fazer visitas diariamente. Quando ele tiver alta, poderá vir aqui visitá-las. Vai ser muito romântico, você pode trazer bombons e flores para sua noiva. Poderão conversar e fazer planos para o futuro.

Peter fulminou o pai com o olhar. Agora tinha praticamente certeza de que Walter sabia de tudo e estava zombando de sua cara.

-Viu, Olivia? O doutor concorda comigo. Você volta para casa amanhã.-a tia se sentia aliviada.

Os noivos acharam prudente não insistir. Peter sacou uma caixinha de couro antiga do bolso. Dentro havia um anel. Uma esmeralda oval, cercada de brilhantes. Colocou-o no dedo de Olivia. Estava meio folgado, pois ela tinha os dedos bem finos.

-Olivia, este anel está na família desde a minha bisavó Emily. Agora é seu. Quando tivermos um filho, ele será da esposa dele.

Tia Missy e Rachel passaram por cima do último comentário e foram abraçar Olivia.

* * *

><p>O olhar de Nina Sharp quando viu o anel no dedo de Olivia foi de puro desgosto. Uma moça que não conhecia o seu lugar. Desde que a vira andando pra cima e para baixo com Peter Bishop, percebera que era só questão de tempo. Pouco tempo, aliás. De nada adiantaram os anos passados no estrangeiro, a posição, o dinheiro: o rapaz ia se casar com uma irlandesinha pobre e geniosa. Mas era preciso reconhecer: ela era inteligente, soubera conquistar o terreno. Pior para Amy Jessup. Virginia Cox ficaria escandalizada com aquela união. E ao pobre Lincoln Lee, não restava mais do que se conformar e procurar outra.<p> 


	26. Repercussão das novidades

XXVI.

Amy Jessup ficou sabendo do noivado por sua madrinha, Virginia Cox. Inicialmente não pareceu ter entendido, mas depois de ouvir a notícia pela terceira vez, empalideceu cheia de despeito. Nunca pudera imaginar que um homem refinado e cosmopolita, pudesse ser atraído por uma garota como aquela. Balbuciou, incrédula:

-Não é possível. Só pode ser um boato. Aquela moça é ...insignificante.

Virginia Cox anuiu, mas interiormente tinha suas reservas. A tal Dunham podia ser socialmente insignificante, mas era bonita. Contudo, ficou calada para não piorar a decepção de Amy. Conhecia a garota desde pequena, era boa quando não a contrariavam. Ephraim Jessup se encarregara de que a filha fosse pouco contrariada desde que nascera.

James Cox e seu pai estavam perto. O primeiro emitiu sua opinião sem se preocupar com Amy, pois ignorava suas pretensões em relação a Peter Bishop.

-Ela pode ser pobre e, com certeza, não é bem nascida, mas é linda. Não é à toa que John Scott e Lincoln Lee andavam atrás dela. Ao que tudo indica, Bishop foi mais rápido.

-James...- a esposa mandou-lhe um olhar cheio de censura.

-Estou sendo sincero. A família Bishop nunca foi muito convencional. Não acho que eles liguem muito para a questão da origem.

Ephraim Jessup, pesaroso, concordava com o amigo.

-A garota anda por todo o lado com o anel de esmeralda de Emily Bishop.

Virginia Cox pareceu ter sido espetada por uma agulha. Ficou francamente indignada.

-Não é possível. É uma joia caríssima e muito antiga. Eu o admirei diversas vezes no dedo de Elizabeth. Uma grande esmeralda, rodeada de brilhantes. Como Walter pode permitir um tamanho absurdo?

-O anel não é das noivas da família Bishop? Se ela vai casar com o rapaz, nada mais justo que o anel seja dela.-James Cox teve o prazer em contrariar a esposa que resolvera polemizar com ele na frente dos amigos.

Amy estava calada. Sentia muita raiva só de pensar naquela criatura de origem obscura, pobre e sem requinte. O homem que ela queria, as joias da família, a posição, tudo agora seria da outra. A ideia de vê-la desfilando de braço com Peter Bishop por todo o lugar, reinando no palacete, tendo os filhos dele, aquilo tudo a revoltava. Precisava fazer alguma coisa.

* * *

><p>Na sala de Tia Missy, Peter Bishop estava agoniado. Há três dias se apresentava para "noivar", como seu pai adorava dizer. Levava flores, bombons, os presentes de praxe – mas as coisas não caminhavam bem. A tia se aboletava na sala, bordando alguma coisa do enxoval. Rachel também seguia os noivos em seus mínimos gestos, com seu olhar curioso. Quando a criada trazia o chá era o sinal de que ele deveria se retirar em breve. Olivia parecia resignada. Mas Peter não se deixaria abater.<p>

-Senhor Bishop, não deveria ter ficado em casa repousando?

-Sim, minha senhora, mas não aguentaria ficar longe de Olivia. Ela nunca mais foi à minha casa.

Tia Missy olhou para ele escandalizada.

-Não fica bem uma noiva enfurnada na casa do futuro marido.

-Temos que resolver muitas coisas, comprar novos móveis para o nosso quarto, ver cortinas e quadros. Geralmente são as mulheres que escolhem esses objetos.

A tia ficou pálida com a menção tão direta ao quarto do casal. Achava aquele rapaz muito abusado.

-Tudo no seu devido tempo, senhor Bishop. Ela irá quando adiantarmos o enxoval e alguma de nós puder acompanhá-la.

-Mas a nossa casa é cheia de criados. Há meu pai, a governanta e nós recebemos muitas visitas. O inspetor Lee e o policial Francis não saem de lá.

A velha senhora deu um suspiro nostálgico. Seus pensamentos foram para outro lado.

-O inspetor Lee é um homem muito fino; um homem às antigas, respeitador. Ele e Olivia sempre se deram muito bem. É um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Não há muitos como ele.- ela sublinhou as últimas palavras.

Peter sentiu que a tia preferia que Olivia se casasse com Lincoln Lee. Aquilo o irritou muito. Mas não se deixou intimidar.

-É um homem excelente, concordo com a senhora. Seria um partido perfeito para a minha futura cunhada.

Rachel ficou muito vermelha, mas no íntimo gostou da sugestão. Achava Lincoln Lee muito bonito. Tia Missy não se entusiasmou nem um pouco.

- Rachel é muito nova para pensar em casamento, senhor Bishop. Acabou de completar dezenove anos.

-Minha mãe se casou aos dezessete, Tia Missy.

-Rachel!

Peter e Olivia tiveram vontade de rir.

-Bem, eu já vou me retirando. Boa noite.

-Eu vou acompanhá-lo, Peter.

-Olivia...

-Só um instante, tia.

Os dois saíram da casa e caminharam até o coche de mãos dadas. Peter viu uma sombra na cortina. Era Rachel.

-Tia Missy mandou que ela nos vigiasse, coitada. Mas acho que ela está tão feliz com a sua sugestão sobre Lincoln, que duvido que ela vá contar alguma coisa. Ela é louca para casar.

Peter abraçou-a com força, deu-lhe um beijo na boca. Ela agarrou ao pescoço do noivo, sem vontade de soltar. O cocheiro fingiu nada estar vendo. Peter sussurrou em seu ouvido com uma voz rouca:

-Liv, precisamos ficar a sós...

-Peter...temos que esperar.-ela sentia as pernas vacilarem.

Ele ficou um tanto embaraçado.

-Não se trata só disso, meu amor. Mas o fato é que não conseguimos nem conversar. Amanhã Walter vai encontrar Lee e Francis no laboratório, eu vou também. Não poderia dar um jeito de aparecer? Sinto falta da nossa investigação conjunta.

-Vou tentar, mas não prometo nada. Minha tia está inflexível. Parece bastante desconfiada.

-Leve Rachel...

Olivia parou e pensou:

-Talvez ela deixe, mas será que Rachel vai querer ir?

-Pode apostar que vai.

Caíram novamente nos braços um do outro. A sombra na cortina se agitou.

* * *

><p>-Como foi em casa de sua noiva?<p>

O tom jovial de Walter soava irritante. Peter franziu o cenho. Acabou despejando sua frustração.

-A tia não me deixa nem pegar na mão de Olivia. Parece um sogra substituta. Guarda a sobrinha como Cérbero guardava a entrada do Inferno. Está satisfeito?

-Filho, não reclame. Você já adiantou bem as coisas com a moça... precisa ter paciência.

Peter ficou chocado. Bem que desconfiara. O pai, com aquelas maneiras excêntricas, sabia de tudo.

-Walter, fale baixo... os criados podem ouvir.

-O velho Partridge estava no corredor comigo. Não pudemos deixar de ouvir vocês.

-O que é isso, Walter? Vocês... ficaram escutando? Que vergonha...

-Estávamos de passagem, fazer o quê? Ah, Grace Higgins também sabe. Deu graças quando Olivia voltou para casa.

Peter estava passado. Pensou em Olivia. Ela morreria de vergonha se soubesse.

-Walter, por favor seja discreto. A reputação de Olivia...

-Pare com esse falso moralismo, Peter.

O filho se deu por vencido, não adiantava ser hipócrita com Walter Bishop.


	27. Charlie Francis observa

XXVII.

A reunião no laboratório prometia. Walter, Astrid e Peter estavam lá desde cedo discutindo sobre os venenos. Peter apreciava a boa sintonia entre o pai e a moça. Ela o auxiliava com presteza, não parecia se incomodar com as variações criadas sobre seu nome e era muito dedicada. Atendia às mais variadas necessidades de Walter, desde a compra de doces em confeitarias até a aquisição de material para o laboratório. A permanência da moça na casa dos Bishop parecia garantida, na função de ajudante do cientista.

* * *

><p>Lincoln Lee e Charlie Francis chegaram depois do almoço. A cara do jovem inspetor não andava boa, desde que lera a participação do noivado nos principais jornais de Boston. A ideia de Olivia se tornar a esposa de alguém como Peter Bishop era inconcebível. Além de achá-lo mundano, volúvel e mimado, desconfiava seriamente de seu caráter. Seu primeiro impulso foi o de pedir esclarecimentos à tia de Olivia, mas sua mãe o dissuadiu. O desespero era tão grande que finalmente venceu a timidez e se abriu com Charlie Francis. O que ouviu não o deixou animado.<p>

"-Se me permite usar de franqueza, acho que não tem mais jeito, senhor.

Lincoln fez uma cara de enterro. Charlie prosseguiu com uma franqueza de arrepiar.

-Andei observando aqueles dois por um bom tempo. Se o senhor preza a moça, o melhor é torcer para o casamento se realizar.

-Mas eu a amo, Charlie. Não posso pensar assim.

-Chefe, veja bem. Ela é louca por ele, tentava disfarçar, mas é fraca na dissimulação. O sujeito também gosta dela. Não é mau sujeito, só é complicado .Tenho a convicção de que ele andou se metendo naquelas encrencas por desgosto.

Lee bufou de ódio.

-Isso não. O cretino a deixou por vontade própria. Quando sentiu que nós estávamos mais próximos, arrumou aquela surra para poder ficar se fazendo de vítima.

-Não acho que ele tenha arranjado briga de caso pensado. Porém, concordo que ele se aproveitou da situação para ficar rodeando a moça. Estava sempre de olho comprido. Ele é bom no que faz, entende tudo de mulheres. Mas se aceitou casar é porque resolveu tomar juízo.

Aquela colocação doeu fundo no peito de Lincoln Lee. Desabafou toda a sua revolta.

-É um safado. Olivia e ele não têm nada em comum. Não há como esse casamento dar certo. Vai abandoná-la, duvido que aguente a rotina do casamento.

-Pode até ser, mas agora é tarde.

-Não é tarde. Noivados se desmancham.

Foi aí que Charlie Francis deixou Lee em pânico.

-Não quero lançar maledicência sobre a garota, mas creio que no caso deles o casamento é uma mera formalidade.

Lincoln Lee ficou purpúreo.

-Está querendo dizer...

-Observe os dois juntos. Depois conversamos.

-Olivia é uma moça direita.

-É direita, sim. Mas é doida por ele, fica toda mole quando ele está por perto."

Lincoln Lee se recusava a acreditar no que para Charlie parecia óbvio. Ao chegar, falou normalmente com Walter e Astrid. Limitou-se a falar só o essencial com Peter.

Quando Olivia chegou, os três homens a olharam. Estava deslumbrante, num vestido azul escuro, simples mas elegante. Trazia o anel de noivado e viera acompanhada pela irmã, Rachel. Peter explicou:

-Olivia veio com a minha futura cunhada, pois a tia acha mais adequado.

Rachel estava muito bonita, com um vestido de renda rosa. Lançou um olhar encantador para Lee, que nem notou, ocupado em observar a irmã. Percebeu que Peter enlaçara sua cintura e a arrastara para dentro do escritório. Sentiu vergonha e decepção: tinha certeza que os dois estavam se agarrando com toda a liberdade, enquanto que a tal Rachel, em vez de tomar conta de Olivia, ficava sorrindo como uma tola.

* * *

><p>Peter e Olivia estavam se beijando. Estavam tão colados que pareciam soldados um ao outro. As únicas coisas que se moviam com destreza eram as mãos do rapaz, passeando livremente pelo corpo da noiva. De repente a porta se escancarou. Era o policial Francis. O casal nem sentiu.<p>

-Sinto interrompê-los, mas a reunião vai começar.-declarou com uma voz propositalmente cavernosa.

Os noivos se separaram, cheios de susto. Olivia se aproximou do espelho e começou a ajeitar o cabelo todo despenteado, e a fechar alguns botões do corpete que estavam desabotoados. Peter exibia um sorriso cândido.

Charlie Francis confirmou suas desconfianças, aquele noivado era o mais moderno que já vira.

* * *

><p>Voltaram os três ao laboratório. Lee olhou para o casal, preocupado. Começou a explicar os avanços no caso.<p>

-Ellen Parry e Patrick O'Flynn marcaram casamento. Ela está esperando receber a herança da senhora Smith. É a única herdeira da tia, de acordo com o testamento.

-Patrick O'Flynn pega o dinheiro da segunda vítima. Será que Ellen está metida no plano? Caso não esteja, pode estar correndo perigo.- falou Peter.

Charlie Francis sugeriu:

-Acho que finalmente podemos deter os O'Flynn para averiguação. Durante o interrogatório, colocaremos bastante pressão para ver quem fala primeiro.

-Precisamos ligá-los aos venenos. –lembrou Walter.

Charlie esclareceu.

-Havia estricnina no depósito da casa em que Jake O'Flynn trabalha como jardineiro. É usada para matar ratos. Ele tem livre acesso.

Peter observou:

-Ainda resta o arsênico.

-Além de Ellen Parry, seria bom apertar a Senhora Morris. Ela não me inspira confiança. Por que esconder a relação de Abigail Grant com o O'Flynn mais velho?

-Você está certa, Olivia. Vamos falar com as duas também.

* * *

><p>Quando Astrid entrou com a bandeja do chá, Rachel se apressou em ajudá-la.<p>

-Açúcar, inspetor Lee?

Lincoln Lee se perguntou o motivo de tanta solicitude. Talvez a garota estivesse com pena dele. Procurou ser mais cordial.

-Só uma rodela de limão, senhorita Dunham.

Rachel entregou-lhe a xícara. Charlie Francis teve vontade de dar uma risada. Lincoln Lee atingira a irmã errada. Olhou em torno, os noivos haviam sumido. Onde estariam enfiados? E fazendo o quê? Bem, isso era fácil de imaginar. Ninguém parecia estar tomando conhecimento. O doutor Bishop comia o terceiro _**éclair**_ despreocupadamente.


	28. Investigando

XXVIII.

Charlie Francis estava sentado diante de Nick Morgan, aliás, Patrick O'Flynn. O tipo era mesmo parecido com os retratos feitos por Astrid. Moreno, cara estreita, nariz comprido, muito fino e os olhos pequenos bem próximos um do outro. Não era bonito, mas para uma solteirona como Ellen Parry, ele devia parecer magnífico. Trajava roupas vistosas, típicas dos janotas. Não parecia um tipo confiável.

O suspeito olhava para o detetive com uma expressão tranquila, onde transparecia uma ponta de surpresa. Aparentava não entender ao certo o que estava fazendo ali. A sua postura não era a de um suspeito, mas a de um cidadão disposto a colaborar com a polícia.

-Nome completo e idade, por favor...

-Nicholas Morgan, trinta e dois anos.

Charlie deu um sorriso cansado. Falou direto, mas sem levantar a voz.

-Não me faça perder tempo.

O'Flynn admitiu sem resistência.

-Meu nome verdadeiro é Patrick Joseph O'Flynn. Usei outro por causa da intolerância da senhora Smith. Ela era não queria que a sobrinha se casasse. Eu e Ellen estamos apaixonados e planejamos nos casar. Achei que, se ela soubesse das minhas origens, só pioraria a situação. Minhas intenções sempre foram honestas. Ellen sabe o meu nome verdadeiro.

O sujeito falava como um romântico. Mas a informação sobre a senhorita Parry era interessante. Do que mais ela estaria sabendo?

Charlie perguntou de chofre:

-O senhor foi hóspede de Amelia Clarkson, não é verdade?

-Sim, mas eu saí de lá já faz algum tempo, logo depois do seu falecimento. Excelente senhora. Fiquei penalizado.-acompanhou suas palavras de um ar contrito.

-Que coincidência... duas conhecidas suas, ambas idosas, morreram envenenadas.

O'Flynn amarrou a cara, mostrou uma expressão ofendida.

-O que o senhor está insinuando?

Charlie Francis se deu conta de que o sujeito era um ator nato. Seu instinto também dizia que o caminho, com certeza, passava por Ellen Parry.

* * *

><p>Na sala contígua, o inspetor Lee estava a ponto de perder a paciência. Interrogava Jake "Powell", o outro irmão O'Flynn. O homem era atarracado, forte, pescoço grosso e cara larga.<p>

Um tipo antipático. Vestia um paletó de flanela cinza novo e elegantes calças de tweed. Apresentava-se visivelmente contrariado e respondia laconicamente.

-O que tem a dizer sobre a sua relação com a senhorita Abigail Grant?

Ele não se abalou.

-Trabalhamos um tempo na mesma casa, a mansão Paxton. Ela já era governanta da família há muitos anos.

-Sei disso. Mas o que havia entre vocês?

Pausa estratégica.

-Nada. Ela sempre me tratou com grande consideração.

-E por que continuou a encontrá-la depois da aposentadoria?

O homem prendeu a respiração por um átimo de segundo. Os olhinhos pequenos e astutos brilharam. Declarou com a maior naturalidade.

-A senhorita Grant era como uma mãe para mim.

* * *

><p>Peter observava o policial Carter revistar o quarto onde vivia Jake O'Flynn, na propriedade Paxton. O quarto era pequeno e ficava bem próximo da estufa e do depósito. Segundo a análise realizada por Walter, a estricnina existente no depósito- usada para matar ratos- era do tipo extraído das sementes da <strong><em>Nux vomica<em>**, exatamente a mesma encontrada no corpo das vítimas. Como Jake O'Flynn tinha livre acesso, isso o tornava suspeito de associação com o próprio irmão.

O papel de parede era amarelo, muito feio e manchado. Os móveis velhos e mal cuidados, mas o conteúdo do baú e da cômoda era interessante. Roupas boas, tecidos de qualidade, peças em bom estado. Jake parecia estar se tratando muito bem, tão bem que não condizia com o modesto salário de jardineiro. O desenho de ramagens chamou novamente a atenção de Peter. Sentia que estava deixando passar alguma coisa, mas não lembrava o quê.

Fechou os olhos e tornou a olhar ao redor. Napoleã. Papel de parede. Papel de parede rosado com ramagens esverdeadas desbotadas. Onde? Passou em revista os locais onde estivera. Lugar feio, com umidade. Lembrou. Precisava falar com Walter.


	29. Chá e ressentimentos

XXIX.

John Scott ajeitou a gravata diante do grande espelho veneziano do vestíbulo. Olhou para si mesmo, como sempre, muito satisfeito com a sua boa aparência. Era um homem alto, forte e vistoso. Costumava atrair os olhares femininos. Ultimamente, sua autoconfiança andava um pouco abalada. Ainda não digerira o noivado de Olivia Dunham. Se tivesse sido preterido em favor de Lincoln Lee, entenderia. O inspetor e Olivia tinham características em comum, seus temperamentos eram bastante semelhantes.

Achara a união com Peter Bishop bastante estranha. O sujeito gostava de jogo, ambientes de baixo nível e era um notório mulherengo. Não conseguia entender que capricho do destino fizera com que aquele homem se interessasse por Olivia. E, o que era mais absurdo, é que ela estivesse apaixonada por ele.

O mordomo introduziu-o na saleta onde Virginia Cox o esperava. Não entendera bem aquele convite para o chá. Entrara apenas duas vezes no palacete, todas elas em festas beneficentes realizadas nos jardins. Scott se perguntava qual o motivo que o fazia ser recebido por aquela grande dama. Os Cox nunca haviam mostrado interesse em admiti-lo em sua intimidade.

A anfitriã não estava sozinha. Ao reconhecer a convidada intuiu do que se tratava. Sentada em uma cadeira estava Amy Jessup, vestida de rosa, com um sorriso de falsa amabilidade estampado no rosto. Precisava reconhecer, o rostinho era adorável, aparentava ingenuidade, mas ele nunca se enganara com ela.

Falaram sobre trivialidades. A senhora Cox justificou o convite pela necessidade de auxílio para uma grande causa social: a construção de um novo orfanato para meninas. Em seguida falaram do tempo; pouco depois o chá foi servido. John Scott detestava chá, mas estava bastante curioso.

Após olhar para Amy, a dona da casa perguntou casualmente:

-Já escolheu o vestido para o casamento do jovem Bishop, querida?

Amy respondeu com desdém:

-Ainda não. Para ser sincera, não acredito que esse casamento aconteça. O que pensa, senhor Scott?

Ele olhou ironicamente para a sua interlocutora.

-Bem, os convites estão sendo entregues. Até onde sei, eles pretendiam se casar imediatamente; dilataram um pouco o prazo por insistência da tia de Olivia.

Virginia Cox torceu o rosto, em sinal de desaprovação.

-Acho deselegante um casamento tão apressado. As pessoas comentam, fazem insinuações maldosas.

-Ainda mais que, mesmo antes do noivado, eles já andavam juntos por toda a parte, com total liberdade. Em Quincy, ficaram horas perambulando pela praia.

Ao ouvir a fala de Amy, John Scottn notou que ela estava profundamente despeitada. Limitou-se a ficar escutando a dona da casa que desfiava um rosario de objeções.

-As coisas estão muito diferentes. Trata-se de um casamento muito equivocado, uma aliança desigual. Há trinta anos atrás, seria impensável. Pobre rapaz, não pode contar com o pai e perdeu a mãe muito cedo. Duvido que Elizabeth concordasse com uma união tão absurda.

Finalmente Scott se aventurou a emitir um comentário.

-Olivia tem qualidades, senhoras. Além da inteligência, é bastante sensata. Do ponto de vista das qualidades pessoais, Peter Bishop fará um ótimo casamento.

- Que interessante, senhor Scott...Eu sempre achei que Olivia Dunham casaria com Lincoln Lee ou com o senhor...-

John Scott ficou surpreso com a objetividade de Amy. Apesar de não ter gostado da notícia do noivado, ainda tinha Olivia em alta conta. No fundo sabia que ela não o amava, mas achava que ela acabaria aceitando ser sua esposa por causa de sua sólida fortuna e sua bela figura. Casara pela primeira vez seguindo as determinações de seu pai; enviuvara cedo, sem filhos. Agora desejava uma mulher que o agradasse realmente. Os comentários de Amanda Jessup e Virginia Cox o irritavam, pois era evidente o preconceito que eles evidenciavam. As duas eram esnobes e ressentidas. Porém, era um homem prático, bastante oportunista e por isso resolveu ver até onde elas iriam.

-Então, as senhoras acham que o casamento não vai acontecer?

Virginia Cox permaneceu em silêncio, mas Amy Jessup prosseguiu de modo afoito:

-Bem, isso depende de uma série de situações e de pessoas.

Foi exatamente aí que a dona da casa se levantou pretextando a necessidade de dar instruções à governanta. John Scott aproveitou para ir direto ao ponto.

-Qual o seu interesse no assunto, senhorita?

Amy falou com inesperada franqueza:

-Acredito piamente que Peter Bishop não será feliz com essa criatura, senhor Scott.

-E o que nós temos a ver com isso?

-Eu amo Peter Bishop e eu o quero para mim. Se essa moça não tivesse se atravessado em seu caminho, era comigo que ele estaria se casando.

-E qual a minha relação com o triângulo amoroso?

-Não se faça de ingênuo, senhor Scott. Toda Boston sabe que pretendia se casar com essa garota.

John Scott sorriu. Fez um movimento tranquilo com a cabeça, como se estivesse achando tudo muito divertido.

-É verdade, mas para ser bem sincero, achava que ela terminaria se casando com Lincoln Lee. Eles são muito parecidos. Interiormente, quero dizer.

Amy Jessup pareceu estar a ponto de perder a paciência.

-Então não deseja separá-los?

John Scott arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Confesso que cheguei a pensar no assunto, mas sinceramente, não vejo como. Tem algo em mente, senhorita? Sou todo ouvidos...


	30. Verde de Scheele

XXX.

Havia uma nova reunião no laboratório. Além do cientista e seu filho, estavam presentes o inspetor Lee, Charlie Francis, as irmãs Dunham e Astrid.

-Verde de Scheele. –declarou Walter com gravidade.

Ele havia acabado de examinar um pedaço do papel de parede existente no quarto de Amelia Clarkson, cuidadosamente recolhido pelo policial Carter. Walter continuou, indicando o padrão do papel com uma espátula de metal:

-Notem que as cores originais desbotaram. O escarlate das flores esmaeceu e o verde das folhas de hera, sob o efeito do tempo e da umidade, ficou de uma tonalidade entre o amarelado e o marrom.

Peter observava agora o pai explicar a reação química. Lincoln e Charlie acompanhavam tudo, atentamente.

-O componente principal do verde de Scheele é o arsênio. A exposição à umidade gera culturas de um bolor que exala um gás letal, chamado trimetilarsina.O envenenamento é progressivo. Há alguns anos foram registrados diversos casos na Inglaterra.

Peter tomou a palavra e continuou :

-Uma das teorias para a morte de Napoleão Bonaparte é o suposto envenenamento pelo papel de parede. Quando eu vi o papel com ramagens no quarto de Jake O'Flynn, acabei lembrando da Senhorita Clarkson, pois o padrão floral é bastante parecido, só diferindo na cor.

Lincoln Lee estava meio decepcionado.

-Então, os irmãos O'Flynn não têm relação com a morte de Amelia Clarkson?

Olivia respondeu:

-Creio que não. O que eles tiveram foi uma grande falta de sorte. Graças à investigação e aos retratos feitos por Astrid, descobrimos que o hóspede de Amelia Clarkson era o namorado de Ellen Parry. Foi a partir daí que eles começaram a ser desmascarados.

-Tenho uma pergunta: e o resto da casa? Por que mais ninguém foi envenenado?- quis saber Charlie Francis.

-O papel de parede no resto da casa é cinzento, não tem esse pigmento à base de arsênio. - explicou Peter.

- Era idosa e tinha uma criada, provavelmente passava muito tempo no quarto. O cômodo, apesar de decadente, era o único com decoração especial.– complementou, Olivia.

-Mas foi puro acaso, Olivia.

-Pode ser, mas estamos chegando perto da solução dos crimes.

Rachel não estava entendendo muita coisa, mas ficou decepcionada ao ver a irmã e o inspetor Lee dialogando com tanta intimidade.

Peter acrescentou, despreocupadamete:

-Faz sentido. Se Patrick O'Flynn tivesse planejado matar a Senhorita Clarkson, as economias dela teriam sido levadas. Localizar aquele esconderijo teria sido muito fácil para alguém com a experiência dele.

Os policiais ficaram mudos quando ouviram o comentário. De repente, Astrid , que até então estivera só escutando, se dirigiu a Olivia, que estava muito pálida:

-O que foi? Algum problema?

-Não sei, mas não me sinto bem. Deve ser o cheiro do laboratório.

Peter foi levando-a para o escritório, de cenho franzido. A primeira coisa que fez foi abrir a janela.

-Está melhor, Liv?

Ela não respondeu. Desabou em cima de Astrid e foi amparada pelo policial Francis, que viera atrás, para oferecer seus préstimos. O noivo pegou-a nos braços e deitou-a sobre o sofá. Astrid foi procurar sais. Charlie Francis balançava a cabeça, pensativo. Peter Bishop estava preocupado. Rachel continuava no laboratório, conversando com o inspetor Lee.

-Talvez fosse bom chamar um médico, ela está branca feito cera.

-Walter, é médico, Francis. Não é nada sério.-Peter apressou-se em dizer.

O policial tinha certeza de que não era nada muito sério, mas talvez ela precisasse de médico. Astrid voltou com um pote de sais, acompanhada por Walter. Olivia foi aos poucos voltando a si. O futuro sogro examinou-a superficialmente, sem demonstrar preocupação.

-Não é nada. É a tensão por causa do casamento que se aproxima.

* * *

><p>Peter estava irritado. Estavam finalmente sozinhos, pois Walter saíra levando os outros.<p>

-A culpa de tudo é da sua tia, Olivia. Por mim já estaríamos casados. Até eu estou ficando tenso com a situação.

Olivia olhou para a porta, com medo que alguém escutasse o desabafo. Ainda estava fraca e pálida.

-É o vestido de casamento está me tirando o sono.

-Não se preocupe com ele. Se for o caso, compramos outro. Não quero que fique ansiosa.

-Peter, se eu não usar o vestido Worth, Nina Sharp e Tia Missy terão um ataque...

-Estou ficando nervoso. Acho melhor falar logo tudo para a sua tia. O que aconteceu, aconteceu.

Olivia ficou apavorada.

-Nem pensar. Vou passar a comer menos, assim caberei no vestido.

- Nada disso. Se está com fome, tem que comer, afinal agora você está se alimentando por...

Foram interrompidos por Rachel. Entrou muito satisfeita. Lincoln Lee estava bem mais cordato.

-Está melhor, Liv? O que houve?

-Sim, estou. Não foi nada sério.

Peter entrou na conversa e falou com autoridade.

-Olivia vai passar a noite lá em casa. Temos mais recursos, Walter pode tratar dela, se precisar.

-Mas ela disse que não tem mais nada, Peter. -Rachel estranhou.

-Não vou ficar sossegado. Se sua tia quiser vigiar, pode ficar conosco.

-Ela não vai sair da própria casa, mas ficará aborrecida. E preocupada...

Rachel se calou. Notou que não tinha sido incluída no convite, mas não se incomodou. Seu humor continuava esplêndido.

* * *

><p>-Chefe, as coisas estão se complicando.<p>

O inspetor Lee estava distraído, pensava nos crimes. Precisava ter uma conversa oficial com Ellen Parry. Seu instinto pedia...

-Do que está falando, Charlie?

-Da senhorita Dunham.

-Olivia? Acha que ela está doente?

-Bem, não exatamente doente...

A cabeça de Lincoln Lee não estava acompanhando a linha de raciocínio de Charlie Francis.

- Já Rachel parece ser uma moça bem saudável.

Charlie Francis olhou-o de viés, depois sorriu.

-Com certeza, chefe.


	31. O vestido Worth

XXXI.

Olivia viera passar a noite na mansão. Ainda não conseguira dormir. Pensava nos acontecimentos do dia, na preocupação de Peter.O vestido de casamento, que estava tirando o sono de Olivia, era o principal motivo da cerimônia não ter sido realizada na data pretendida pelos noivos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Em um jantar na casa dos Bishop, Nina Sharp ficara escandalizada em saber que Olivia se casaria com uma roupa simples, feita pela modista local.<em>**

**_-Mas é um absurdo, minha cara. Casamento é um momento único. Precisa de algo à altura de sua nova posição. Não está se casando com um qualquer. As coisas têm que ser feitas com acerto._**

**_Tia Missy concordara incondicionalmente e ainda colocara mais lenha na fogueira._**

**_-Estão cheios de pressa. Fica até feio, um casamento assim, feito às carreiras. Mas eles não me dão ouvidos._**

**_-Sua tia fala com muito bom senso, Olivia. Deveria escutá-la._**

**_Na ocasião Olivia ficara calada, mas Nina Sharp não deixara o assunto do vestido de lado._**

**_-Tenho uma amiga, Audrey Singleton, que está prestes a retornar de Paris. Mandarei suas medidas para ela, ela comprará o vestido e você se casará usando uma magnífica criação de Worth._**

**_Nina Sharp falou com tanta autoridade que ninguém ousou contradizê-la. Um vestido da casa Worth significava o melhor da alta costura parisiense. O costureiro inglês radicado em Paris era uma lenda, vestia a nobreza europeia e as grandes fortunas americanas há décadas. Agora na velhice, era assessorado pelos filhos Jean-Phillipe e Gaston, que davam continuidade ao negócio do pai._**

**_Tia Missy ficara muito satisfeita pois o casamento foi marcado para três semanas além da previsão inicial, de um mês. As participações saíram nos jornais, os convites foram distribuídos._**

**_Finalmente, a caixa enorme com o vestido chegou. Rachel ficou extasiada. Até Olivia se impressionou com a beleza da roupa. Era simples, mas muito elegante: em cetim marfim, com aplicações de renda e todo rebordado com delicadas pérolas. Uma pequena fortuna, que o futuro sogro pagou sem reclamar. Rachel ficara surpresa por Olivia não botar nenhum defeito no vestido._**

**_A tia com seu bom senso, advertiu:_**

**_-Está perfeito, querida. Caiu como uma luva. Mas precisa tomar cuidado. Ainda falta algum tempo e eu tenho reparado que você anda comendo mais do que de hábito. Do jeito que está, o vestido pode não abotoar._**

**_Nina Sharp avaliou o corpo de Olivia e não viu grande motivo de preocupação. Continuava magra. No entanto, percebeu que ela estava realmente com um apetite inabitual. Antes, se limitava a tomar o chá e mordiscar um biscoito. Agora, comera três pedaços de torta e já estendia o olhar cobiçoso para os bolinhos favoritos de Walter. Nina Sharp afastou a travessa de perto dela delicadamente e disse:_**

**_-Você está tensa, Olivia? Certas pessoas quando estão ansiosas comem demais._**

**_-Estou realmente preocupada. As investigações estão muito próximas do desfecho._**

**_Nina procurou ser compreensiva, mas achava uma loucura que pai, filho e até a futura nora estivessem envolvidos em investigações policiais. Aquilo parecia coisa de gente reles._**

**_-Bem, agora não é momento para isso. Sua prioridade é o casamento._**

**_Olivia respirou fundo, espichou o braço e fisgou um bolinho. Mordeu-o com grande apetite._**

* * *

><p>Por volta de uma hora, Peter entrou calmamente no quarto. Ela estava deitada, cochilando. Ele sorriu, ela nunca parecera tão linda. Levantou a colcha, acariciou a barriga, com os dedos suaves, por cima da camisola fina. Olivia se espreguiçou, depois sorriu, tímida. Segurou a mão dele contra o próprio ventre.<p>

-Peter, alguém pode desconfiar...

-Olivia, com certeza Walter já sabe. Provavelmente Grace Higgins também. Nada lhe escapa.

Ela ficou surpresa. Chegou para a extremidade da cama, abrindo espaço para ele.

-Venha, meu amor. Estou com tantas saudades.

-Liv, isso me parece imprudente.

-Por quê?

-Você não está bem...

-Não estou doente, querido. Mas se você não quer...

-Eu não disse isso. Sabe que eu não vejo a hora de estarmos casados...

-Bem, a noite de hoje é uma espécie de presente, para ajudar a suportar a espera.


	32. Tess reaparece

XXXII.

A mulher entrou com visível desconfiança. Estava sendo admitida no reservado de um dos restaurantes mais luxuosos de Boston. Era um espaço pequeno, forrado de seda capitonée verde escura, comportando mesa, quatro cadeiras e um aparador. Bastante discreto, apropriado para encontros furtivos.

Olhou direto para a garota, sem se preocupar em disfarçar. Rica. Baixinha, morena, os cabelos cacheados apanhados sob um chapéu lilás, enfeitado de violetas. Usava um vestido da mesma cor do chapéu, visivelmente caro. As mãos eram pequenas e bem cuidadas. Não conseguia atinar o que aquela moça queria com ela, mas acreditava que renderia um bom dinheiro.

-Sente-se... Como é mesmo o seu nome?

-Tess Amaral.

Por um momento,a boca da jovem morena teve um leve esgar desdenhoso, mas a amabilidade das palavras contrariou a expressão.

-Pois bem, senhorita Amaral, precisamos conversar. Quer tomar alguma coisa?

-Um copo de vinho, se for possível.

-Claro.

Puxou o cordão de seda, logo em seguida apareceu um garçom. Encomendou o vinho e ainda chá para duas pessoas. Enquanto isso, Tess olhava para as próprias roupas. Usava um vestido preto, o melhor que possuía. Estava muito surrado, as aplicações de feltro arrebentadas pelo uso. Não usava chapéu, só um xale cinzento de lã, jogado sobre os ombros. Contudo, ainda mostrava uns restos da antiga beleza. Tinha vinte e nove anos, mas aparentava ter quarenta. Uma vida desregrada, muitos homens, bebida. O contraste entre as duas era gritante.

-O que quer de mim, senhora?

A outra congelou o sorriso. O olhar aparentemente ingênuo, revelava agora grande frieza.

-Infelizmente, eu não quero nada de você, Tess. Mas você pode me ajudar e ter algo que eu quero muito e que acho que é meu por direito.

Tess balançou a cabeça em sinal de descrença.

-Não estou entendendo nada. Não vejo em que posso auxiliar alguém como a senhora.

-Falo de Peter Bishop. Fui informada de que você o conhece muito bem.

-Conheço, sim. Ele frequentava a casa de jogo de Big Eddie, até um tempo atrás. Levou uma surra de Jimmy Bear. Eu o ajudei a voltar para casa. Sempre foi gentil comigo.

-Bem, agora pode ajudá-lo novamente e ainda lucrar com isso. Sabe que ele está noivo?

-Ouvi falar. É de alguma ricaça como a senhora?

-Aí está: não. É uma mulherzinha qualquer, sem um tostão. Ela não tem eira, nem beira. Em vez de procurar alguém de sua laia, levantou os olhos para alguém muito acima de sua classe. Uma vigarista...

-E o que quer fazer?

-Impedir que esse casamento ridículo se realize.

* * *

><p>Acha que vai dar tudo certo?-perguntou Peter.<p>

John Scott teve aquele sorriso irritante que era a sua marca. Não costumava jogar para perder.

-Sim, se a tal mulher for realmente confiável.

Peter olhou para Charlie Francis com uma expressão de dúvida.

-Bem, ela já me ajudou antes e sem ganhar nada em troca...

-É verdade. Agora ele pode ganhar dos dois lados, não vejo razão para falhar.

-Tem razão, Charlie.

-Então não tem por que não dar certo. Da outra parte eu me encarrego.-afiançou John Scott.

-Não quero que Olivia se aborreça, ela não anda passando bem.

Scott fez uma cara que reunia ironia e pouco caso.

-Engraçado... Quando eu e o Lee a cortejávamos, ela andava com excelente saúde. Foi só se tornar sua noiva para os achaques começarem. Imagino quando estiverem casados.

Peter deu uma risadinha debochada.

-Olivia não tem nenhum achaque, Scott. Está tudo sob controle. Só não quero que ela se aborreça desnecessariamente às vésperas do nosso casamento.

-E Rachel?-perguntou Peter ao policial.

-Lincoln Lee já combinou tudo com ela. É uma garota esperta, quer ajudar a irmã.

Peter observou com bastante propriedade.

-Ela e o Lee andam conversando muito ultimamente. O que está acontecendo, Charlie?

-Não sei de nada, e mesmo se soubesse, nada diria. Sou um túmulo, Bishop. E você é a prova disso.

John Scott não estava entendendo nada. Peter ficou intrigado com o comentário.

-Eu? O que quer dizer?

-Um dia você entenderá. E mudando de assunto, quem será que vai entregar o ouro primeiro? Jake ou Patrick O'Flynn?

-O caso das velhotas?

-Sim, Scott. Os sujeitos são osso duro de roer , mas nós vamos pegá-los. Somos ainda mais duros, não é Bishop?

Peter assentiu.


	33. Confissão

XXXIII.

Lincoln Lee estava na sala de visitas da casa de Wilhelmina Smith. Sua anfitriã, Ellen Parry parecia muito serena. Servia o chá com calma, suas belas mãos empunhavam a porcelana de Sèvres com segurança. Agora, na condição de dona da casa, parecia perfeitamente à vontade. O inspetor notou a presença de uma nova criada, bem jovem. A sobrinha da defunta tomara a s rédeas da situação como se tivesse nascido para isso.

-Senhorita Parry, temos algumas perguntas a lhe fazer...

Charlie Francis permaneceu calado, mas sem perder uma única batida de cílios da mulher.

-Pois não, senhor inspetor, será um prazer ajudá-los.

-Não sei se está sabendo da prisão dos irmãos Jake e Patrick O'Flynn?

Ela baqueou. A musculatura da garganta fez uma contração estranha. Pareceu engasgada. Mas rapidamente se recompôs. Sob a capa da aparente afabilidade era possível perceber que ela estava com todos os sentidos aguçados. Ficou em silêncio, aguardando o que viria em seguida. Não iria facilitar nada para ninguém. Lincoln Lee se limitou a encará-la. Finalmente rompeu o silêncio opressivo.

-Sob qual acusação?

-Acusações. De latrocínio, é claro. Estão implicados nas mortes de sua tia e da senhorita Abigail Grant.

-E o terceiro assassinato?

- Amelia Clarkson morreu de falência cardíaca, após um envenenamento progressivo por arsênio.

Ela pareceu raciocinar. Ponderar consigo mesma o que dizer.

-Vocês têm provas contra Nick?

-Os dois casos estão associados. O tipo de estricnina existente nos corpos é o mesmo . E há uma boa provisão do veneno ao alcance de Jake O'Flynn. O depósito da casa onde trabalha tem um estoque para matar ratos. Encontramos uma pequena caixa de papelão com resíduos entre as coisas de seu noivo, senhorita Parry.

-Não tinha conhecimento dos crimes, inspetor Lee. Nick, quer dizer, o senhor O'Flynn, sempre foi muito correto comigo. Custo a acreditar que tenha feito algo de errado.

-Queremos a sua permissão para revistar novamente a casa.

Ela hesitou.

-O que procuram exatamente?

Charlie trocou um olhar com o chefe.

-A arme do crime, senhorita. De acordo com o legista, o veneno nem deve ter chegado a fazer efeito. Sua tia foi brutalmente apunhalada na região do pescoço, a ruptura da carótida foi a causa da morte. Outro ponto que não está claro: se nenhum dos O'Flynn frequentava a casa, como o veneno pode ter sido ministrado à velha senhora?

Ellen Parry falou com maior candura:

-Acha que Sally Jones envenenou minha tia?

Lincoln fez uma expressão dubidativa.

-O que ela ganharia com a morte da patroa?

-Bem, dinheiro da casa e as joias sumiram.

-Não quer dizer muita coisa. Pode ter sido apenas para despistar. Provavelmente o objetivo era mais ambicioso: a herança.

-O que está insinuando?

A voz mudara de tom: era áspera. Ela estava com uma expressão fechada no rosto.

Charlie Francis jogou uma pá de terra em sua pose de grande dama ofendida.

-Senhorita Parry, os irmãos O'Flynn acabaram de confessar sua culpa no assassinato de Abigail Grant. Durante sua última visita à " velha amiga", Jake O'Flynn envenenou seu café. Recebeu ajuda de sua amante, a Senhora Morris, dona da pensão. Parece que a vítima pediu ao senhor O'Flynn que aplicasse seu dinheiro, mas eles o gastaram. A morte da Senhorita Grant foi o desfecho de um problema antigo. Patrick O'Flynn estava ao corrente do plano do irmão e achou que poderia fazer algo semelhante para se livrar de sua tia.

-Mas eu não tenho nada com isso. Sou uma vítima também.

Lincoln Lee sorriu, descrente.

-Patrick O'Flynn disse que forneceu o veneno, mas não tinha acesso à casa, o que pudemos confirmar. Logo...

-Vocês não têm provas contra mim.

-Na verdade temos, sim. A faca de prata com a qual a senhorita atacou sua tia foi achada nas coisas de Patrick O'Flynn. Ele mesmo indicou onde estava. A senhorita pediu a ele que se livrasse dela.

-Idiota...-ela disse entre dentes, cheia de desprezo.

- Sally Jones deu pela falta da faca, que faz parte de um antigo serviço que sua tia ganhou como presente de casamento, muitos anos atrás.

-Aquela maldita criada, nunca gostou de mim. Minha tia era uma megera, não queria que eu vivesse. Eu era pouco mais que uma enfermeira. Eu coloquei o veneno na tisana que ela bebia todas as tardes. O gosto era péssimo, perfeito para disfarçar o gosto do veneno. Ela bebia sem pressa; não parava de falar. Fazia questão de enumerar os motivos pelos quais não me permitiria casar com Nick. Nenhum homem serviria. Ela me queria como sua eterna dama de companhia, sempre dependendo dela. Não sei o que deu em mim... Acho que foi aquela voz autoritária... desde criança ela me dava ordens. Nunca me amou. Quando eu vi, já havia enfiado a faca em seu pescoço fino e enrugado. Várias vezes. Só parei quando senti o sngue sujando minha mão. Deixei-a lá, no quintal. Ela adorava tomar chá no caramanchão. Velha horrível...

* * *

><p>-Sempre desconfiei dela, chefe.<p>

-Eu sei, Charlie. Que bom que ela confessou. A sorte foi o tal Patrick O'Flynn tentar livrar a própria cara. Entregou o irmão e a noiva. Aqueles O'Flynn são um perigo, não têm escrúpulo algum.

-E agora?

-Bem,vamos para a mansão Bishop. Temos que contar o que houve. E ainda há o outro assunto pendente.


	34. Armadilha

XXXIV.

Amy Jesup viu quando o landau dos Bishop parou diante do New England. Olivia Dunham viera só, apenas com o cocheiro, obedecendo as determinações contidas no bilhete enviado dias antes.

**_Senhorita Dunham,_**

**_Uma pessoa que se preocupa com o seu futuro solicita um encontro para tratar de assunto_**

**_de seu interesse, relacionado ao seu futuro marido._**

**_Próxima terça, às cinco da tarde, no restaurante do hotel New England. Procure o reservado de número três. desnecessário dizer que venha só._**

**_Um amigo_**

John Scott aprovara o teor da mensagem. Não havia pista, pois Amy utilizara a máquina de escrever da biblioteca do pai. Notou que a sua rival saltou apressada. Usava um de seus habituais costumes pretos, os cabelos louros presos num coque fixado na base da nuca. O rosto estava encoberto até o queixo por um véu negro que saía do chapéu.

Amy esperou alguns minutos. depois rumou para o reservado contíguo, de onde poderia ouvir a conversa entre as duas com toda a liberdade. Destruir o casamento não era o suficiente, ela precisava presenciar a derrota das pretensões da outra. Ficou bem perto das frestas de ventilação. Seu coração palpitava, excitado com a perspectiva de enfrentamento entre as duas.

-Boa tarde, Senhorita Dunham.

-Quem é você?

A voz da outra soava baixa, um pouco abafada.

-Meu nome é Tess Amaral. Acho que já ouviu falar de mim, não?

-É a mulher que levou Peter para casa, quando ele foi surrado por marginais.

-Boa menina...-a voz de Tess era um misto de deboche e agressividade.

-Não temos nada a tratar.

-Sente-se aí, garota. Ainda não comecei a falar.

-O que quer de mim?

-Deve saber que eu e ele dormimos juntos, muitas vezes.

Amy exultou com o mutismo da outra. Daria tudo para ver a decepção em seu rosto.

-Não me interessa. Eu e Peter ainda não éramos noivos, ele não me devia nenhum tipo de fidelidade.

-Ele não ama você, garota boba.

-Não ama? Mas ele está contando os dias para o nosso casamento.

-Ele deseja você. Sabe que, sem casar, não conseguiria tê-la. Mas ele não a ama, não de verdade.

-E é a você que ele ama?

-Não senhorita garota bobinha. Estou dizendo que homens como Peter Bishop não amam ninguém.

-Pode ser. Mas eu vou arriscar.

Tess silenciou por alguns instantes, mas logo voltou à carga.

-É com você. Mas eu quero algum dinheiro. Preciso sair de Boston.

-Escolheu a pessoa errada.

-Não me interessa. Venda o seu anel ou peça a Peter. Se não me der uma boa quantia vou contar tudo para Paul e a vida de seu noivo não vai valer nada.

-Paul?

-Meu companheiro. É da confiança de Big Eddie. Ele adoraria se vingar de Peter usando você. Eu ainda posso fazer um belo escândalo durante a cerimônia...

A outra não dizia nada. Amy estava absorvida, as narinas dilatadas, os olhos semicerrados, o rosto colado, como se a proximidade total pudesse revelar algo mais. Não reparou que tinha companhia. Dentro do reservado estavam agora Peter Bishop, John Scott e seu pai, Ephraim Jessup.

* * *

><p>-Nunca vou poder lhe pagar o favor, Scott.<p>

John Scott deu o seu melhor sorriso pretensioso. Estavam sentados os três: Scott, Peter e Lincoln. Junto a eles, radiante, estava Rachel, vestida com as roupas da irmã, mas sem o chapéu.

-Rachel foi perfeita.

-Tem razão, Lincoln. Rachel esteve impecável. Que bom que as vozes são parecidas.

-Viram a cara do velho Jessup levando a filha pelo braço? Estava furibundo. Não suporto gente esnobe. –falou Scott.

-É verdade. O pai morreu de vergonha, mas não perdeu a pose...

Peter foi interrompido por Charlie, que regressava.

-Despachei a senhorita Amaral, Bishop. Foi correta, mereceu o dinheiro que ganhou.

Peter falou tranquilamente:

-Bem, só me resta agora virar um homem sério.

* * *

><p>Na antevéspera do casamento, Olivia experimentava o vestido diante de Grace Higgins e de Astrid. Como era de se esperar, faltavam quatro dedos para fechar. Olivia aflita,fez cara de choro. Astrid saiu de fininho para não deixá-la constrangida.<p>

-E agora, como vai ser?

-Fique calma. Tudo tem um jeito, senhorita Olivia.

-Grace, você nem imagina...

-Eu sei, senhorita .

-Sabe?

-Bem, não vamos falar nisso. Vou dizer o que podemos fazer. Abrir as costuras e aumentar com um pouco de cetim e renda da parte interna da cauda, ninguém vai notar. Eu mesma me encarrego disso.

A cor voltara ao rosto de Olivia.

-Que bom poder contar com você, Grace. Eu estava tão preocupada. Tenho medo que minha tia descubra e fique envergonhada.

-A senhorita só engordou um pouco.

-Quem mais está sabendo, Grace?

-Não se preocupe, apenas o velho doutor e eu. O jovem patrão já descobriu?

-Sim, eu contei a Peter, assim que tive certeza. Ele está louco de felicidade. Eu tive medo que ele se assustasse, mas não, ficou orgulhoso. Fica o tempo todo preocupado comigo.

-A senhorita fez um bom trabalho, ele parece em paz; está bem com o pai e consigo mesmo.

-É muito gentil, Grace.

-Sou apenas justa. As coisas melhoraram imensamente nesta casa com a sua presença. Fez a todos mais felizes.

* * *

><p>O casamento transcorreu dentro da normalidade. A festa na mansão foi um sucesso. Apenas para amigos íntimos. A noiva estava belíssima, com o magnífico vestido Worth. A tia e Nina Sharp trocaram um olhar de entendimento, pois sentiam-se diretamente responsáveis pela elegância de Olivia. Parecia uma grande dama.<p>

Amy Jessup viera a contragosto. Trazia a tiracolo uma novidade. Por uma imposição direta de seu pai aceitara o senhor Augustus Wilkinson como noivo. Por fora aparentava calma, mas interiormente estava furiosa. A noiva estava deslumbrante. Anotou os detalhes do vestido, pois exigiria do pai um Worth para o seu casamento, só que mais luxuoso. Notou que Olivia usava uma tiara de diamantes – joia de família - e para piorar, o noivo parecia embasbacado por ela. Nunca pudera imaginar que Peter Bishop fosse tamanho idiota. Olhava a calva de seu futuro marido, a pequena barriga, o cavanhaque: ainda não estava casada, mas mal suportava olhá-lo.

Lincoln Lee assistiu o casamento ao lado dos pais e de Rachel. A moça era muito dedicada, estava se empenhando em consolá-lo e ao que tudo indicava, com sucesso.


	35. Johnny e sua família

XXXV.

A barriga de Olivia estava enorme, o rosto ficara um pouco mais cheio, acentuando a semelhança com Rachel. Grace Higgins tinha certeza de que o bebê nasceria até o final da semana, pois a barriga estava baixa, sinal de que a criança estava por vir. Olivia evitava sair de casa.

A bolsa estourou na manhã de domingo. Ela só percebeu ao sentir os pés molhados. Peter entrou em pânico, não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Walter também parecia sem ação, nem parecia se lembrar de que ele próprio era médico. Quem tomou as rédeas da situação foi Grace. Colocou Astrid para dentro do quarto, expulsou os patrões e mandou Ned chamar o doutor Seymour.

O bebê nasceu no fim da tarde. Peter estava apavorado com a agitação e com os gritos de Olivia.

Walter só murmurava:

-É assim mesmo, filho.

De repente, ele sentiu que tudo ficara em silêncio. Teve medo. Mas durou pouco. Ouviu o choro da criança. O doutor Seymour abriu a porta e anunciou, ainda secando as mãos em uma toalha de linho:

-É um belo rapaz. A mãe está bem. Daqui a pouco vai poder entrar.

Peter caiu sentado numa cadeira. Ele era pai. Começou a chorar.

* * *

><p>Olivia ainda estava se recuperando do parto. O pai e o avô estavam bobos com o bebê. Walter divagava: fazia planos para quando o garoto entrasse para a universidade, planejava viagens, tinha diálogos imaginários com o neto – com toda certeza um futuro cientista.<p>

Peter estava impressionado com a semelhança entre ele e o filho. Nunca antes prestara muita atenção em bebês, sempre preferira lidar com crianças maiores. Mas agora era diferente: procurava observar os mínimos detalhes e reações do recém-nascido. Em resumo: queria pegar o filho no colo a cada cinco minutos. O resultado é que o pequeno, irritado, desatava a berrar, mostrando que tinha pulmões excelentes. Grace Higgins precisou intervir para que mãe e filho pudessem descansar. Já presenciara a mesma cena, anos antes. Enérgica, avisou ao jovem patrão:

-Se continuar desse jeito o bebê só vai querer ficar no colo. Foi assim mesmo que o doutor fez com o senhor quando era pequeno. Seu pai estragou o senhor com mimos. Desde cedo não aceitava ficar deitado e chorava para fazer manha. Quer que o pequeno fique igual?

Peter, resignado, recolocou o filho cuidadosamente no berço. Mas continuou a olhá-lo, orgulhoso.

* * *

><p>Tia Missy estava encantada com o pequeno John. Uma beleza de criança. O menino era mesmo muito parecido com o pai, os mesmos cabelos escuros e olhos azuis. Apesar de não ser exatamente uma entusiasta de Peter Bishop, reconhecia que ele tinha boa aparência. Esperava, contudo, que o menino tivesse puxado ao temperamento materno, sério. Não queria que o pequeno John crescesse com o talento do pai para virar a cabeça das mulheres.<p>

O que mais encantava a todos era a solidez da criança: além de graúdo, era esperto; tinha bochechas rosadas, mãos gordinhas e as pernas e os bracinhos roliços. A velha senhora não se cansava de elogiar:

-O menino é um primor, nem parece que nasceu de sete meses, não é Rachel?

Rachel olhou de relance para Olivia, que amamentava calmamente o bebê, antes de responder.

-Com certeza, tia. Ninguém diria que Johnny é prematuro.

Os pais, satisfeitos, nada diziam. O menino era realmente uma beleza.

* * *

><p>Nina Sharp tomava chá com Virginia Cox. Era um hábito semanal. Costumavam colocar os assuntos em dia. A proximidade do casamento de Amy ficou momentâneamente eclipsada pelo nascimento do bebê de Peter e Olivia.<p>

-Como? Já nasceu?

-Sim, há uma semana. É muito bonito, a cara do pai. Walter está muito orgulhoso do neto. Peter não cabe em si de felicidade.

O raciocínio de Virginia Cox ia em outra direção. Fazia contas de cabeça.

-Mas eles estão casados há pouco mais de sete meses!

Nina Sharp fingiu não perceber a insinuação, apesar de também ter feito a mesma conta.

-O bebê é prematuro. Parece que Olivia teve complicações.-falou secamente.

- Complicações... Entendo.-o tom de Virginia Cox era de descrença.

Os bandós postiços de Nina Sharp tremeram; achou melhor mudar de assunto.

-E o casamento do ano?

Virginia Cox se entusiasmou.

-Eu e James seremos padrinhos. O vestido dela é uma beleza, uma criação de Worth. O altar vai estar coberto de lírios. Ephraim não está poupando despesas.

* * *

><p>Lincoln Lee foi interpelado por Charlie Francis.<p>

-Já viu o bebê?

-Sim, ele é uma graça, Charlie.

-Parece um tourinho, não é?

Lee concordou, muito sem jeito.

-É um menino bem robusto. Mas como sabe? Você já foi visitá-lo?

-Não é preciso.

-Por favor, Charlie, seja discreto...

-Eu sou um túmulo ... que observa.

* * *

><p>Peter e Olivia estavam deitados. O pequeno John estava acomodado sobre uma manta entre os pais. Eles observavam cada movimento do filho.<p>

-Está feliz, Peter?

Ele olhou-a com ternura.

-Sim, e de um jeito que eu nunca imaginei ser possível.

Olivia não disse nada. O bebê apertava seu dedo indicador.

-Ele é lindo, não é?

-Segundo todas as visitas, ele é igualzinho a mim. Logo, eu também sou lindo...

-Claro que é. Por que acha que eu me apaixonei por você, Bishop?

-Achei que fosse pela minha seriedade, meu bom senso... E se eu ficar careca e usar cavanhaque como Augustus Wilkinson?

-Quem é?

-O coitado do noivo de Amy Jessup.

-Espero que sejam felizes. Quanto a você, não ouse ficar careca ou colocar cavanhaque.

-Está bem, mas tem que me prometer uma coisa.

-O quê?

-Ainda este ano, quero que me ajude a providenciar uma irmãzinha para o Johnny.

-Acho essa é uma coisa que posso prometer, Bishop.

* * *

><p>Lincoln Lee se apresentou, muito formal, para falar com Tia Missy. Rachel disfarçava o contentamento, para que a tia não desconfiasse do namoro em curso. Foi recebido com toda a satisfação. A boa senhora sempre tivera uma grande admiração pelo jovem inspetor. Sabia que homens como ele eram raros. Era um rapaz muito fino.<p>

-É uma honra para nós, caro inspetor. Em que posso servi-lo?

Rachel mandou um olhar sedutor que fez com que Lincoln lembrasse dos beijos ardentes trocados no roseiral da mansão Bishop na manhã daquele dia. Venceu a timidez e foi logo falando o motivo da visita.

-Bem, eu gostaria de sua permissão para visitar a senhorita Rachel. Minhas intenções são as mais sérias e nem poderia ser de outra maneira.

Tia Missy ficou rosada. Sonhara em vê-lo cortejando Olivia, mas infelizmente o tal Peter tomara a frente. O noivado tinha sido extremamente inadequado. Aquele não era um cavalheiro. Destruíra todos os seus planos para Olivia. De qualquer modo, agora, Lee seria parte da família. Finalmente um homem morigerado, respeitador.

-O senhor tem a minha permissão. Mas já falou com Rachel?

Os dois trocaram um olhar de entendimento. A própria respondeu:

-Já, tia. Lincoln e eu já acertamos tudo.

A tia mirou-a de soslaio. Suspirou, desanimada. Previa mais trabalho. Já chamava o pretendente pelo primeiro nome – cheia de intimidade, certamente estava com tudo engatilhado. Rachel nunca disfarçara: era doida para casar. A tia preferia acreditar que ela era movida pelo temor de ficar solteirona.

O noivado de Olivia a deixara de cabelos em pé. Preferia nem pensar naqueles dois juntos. Fizera vista grossa, pois nunca imaginara que Olivia, tão discreta e contida, perdesse a cabeça por aquele moço do jeito como fez. Esperava que agora, casados e pais de um bebê, eles se aquietassem.

Quanto ao inspetor Lee, era um homem confiável, mas Rachel... Fingia não ver, mas sabia que a sobrinha era uma namoradeira. Esperava que com um partido rico e bonito como o jovem Lee ela se comportasse. Tentou ser positiva.

-Que bom que, com vocês, tudo será feito com calma.

Lincoln e Rachel se entreolharam. Tia Missy percebeu que havia algo mais e entrou em pânico.

-O que foi? –perguntou a velha senhora alarmada.

O rapaz pigarreou, levemente embaraçado, mas acabou explicando:

-É possível que eu vá passar uma temporada em Londres, trabalhando numa espécie de intercâmbio com a Scotland Yard. Eu pretendia casar com Rachel antes disso, para que ela pudesse me acompanhar.

-Mas quando?

-Bem, em no máximo três meses. Meus pais virão aqui comigo, em breve, fazer o pedido oficial e trazer o anel.

-Mas vocês nem se conhecem direito!

-Como não, tia Missy? Lincoln vem aqui há mais de dois anos. Isso conta...

A velha senhora sentiu que necessitava de um copo d'água.

FIM


End file.
